


The Number of the Beast

by HeavensChocolate



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Taylor gets a Stand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensChocolate/pseuds/HeavensChocolate
Summary: O my Lord, I have seen what you have seen. I have felt what you have felt. The journey towards Heaven cannot be obtained as long as those worms stand before the path to True Happiness. The first step to take, is to bring Humanities potential to its limits. With power of Stands, even the stars will bend to your will. And then the second is to show those worthy the Truth, that which lead them to salvage...and to destroy all those infested by the parasite invading your World.And of course, the final step...purge the Legacy of the Joestar Bloodline, in all Worlds.





	1. Iron Maiden: 1.01

_ Iron Maiden: 1.01 _

My right knee was shaking quickly, hitting the underside of my desk. Thumping my fingers on the old and battered work table, my eyes shifted from Mr. Quinlan to the clock above the numerical formulas scrawled across the chalkboard. Just looking at the date, September 2, filled me with hope I would just have to face one more day of school. One more minute and the school day would end.  _Just one mor-_

Plsh!

I stiffened, feeling something rolling down my hair. I closed my eyes, breathed deeply as my finger moved to catch the afronting object against my skull. Something soggy and sticky grazed my fingers. I cringed when I pulled the round shape out of my hair and saw a slimy spitball. My chest felt tight and nose flare as I whirled around, just to see Madison and her cronies giggling at me.

The girl with her cute looks and mocking grin waved at me as she, "Mr. Quinlan! Taylor is on her phone!"

I grimace, "What are yo-!?"

"Taylor, please pay attention to class." I looked back at the teacher as he raised an eyebrow at me. "You grades will keep falling if you keep doing this, you know."

I sat back on my desk, gritting my teeth. I hated this. I hated Quinlan because of his stupidity for not noticing what was happening to me! I hated this school for how shitty it was! And I fucking hated Madison for not shutting the fuck up with her stupid giggling!

The ring bell went off and I tore myself out of my desk. The teacher was saying something but I didn't hear it and I didn't care, I just wanted to get the hell out of the classroom. I ripped open the door and stalked down the hall, I went for my locker. Ripping it open, I stuffed all of today's books that I didn't need for my assignments, my hands shaking at the familiar 'thumps' near me as everyone stepped into the halls. I slammed my locker shut, turned around and-

"You seem to be in a hurry, Hebert."

Sophia fucking Hess was standing right in front of me. I felt a flare of anger rip from inside me, wanting to get out, but it was quickly snuffed out when I saw a familiar smirk from the fit dark skin teenager. Especially when she started to look from over my shoulder.

"Hey~Taylor~!" Emma's singsong voice made me shiver, looking back at the redheaded girl as she walked up to me. She stopped, her nose wrinkling as she took a sniff at me. "Oh my god Taylor! You reek! Haven't you learn how to use a tampon properly yet?"

As if on cue, Emma's cronies started laughing and pointing at me. She smirked; I just looked away and bit my lips. I tried to get away, I didn't want to deal with this, I didn't have the fucking patience or time. But Sophia stepped right in my path, gripping my left shoulder roughly.

"Whoa, whoa! And where are you going?"

I gritted my teeth, my head still bowed as my bully's grip tightened. It made me wince.

"Oh, she looks like she's about to cry!"

"Geez, what're are you made off? Paper?"

"What else would you expect from that crybaby?" That was Emma. I pulled away from Sophia's grasp and managed to free myself. I didn't wait as I retreated away from Sophia's grin, Emma's smirk and the fucking laughter. I power walked out of there, reaching the school entrance and finally freeing myself from the building.

I stopped and let out a breath, gripping my shoulder and wincing at the pain. It felt like I had just slammed the door against it. I sighed and walked, stopping to wait for the bus to arrive and take me out of this place. I needed to the day to end as quickly as possible. Hearing footsteps, I turned to see other students arrive and wait for the bus. I took a couple of steps back towards some dried out bushes, I wasn't stupid enough to leave my back exposed to any of these people.

Feeling the bush press against my thighs I stopped, fingering my backpack a little. I heard the familiar roar of the bus coming and I turned to-!

"Ghi!" I couldn't even let out a proper scream as I was pulled back behind the bushes and slammed against the grass. The air escaped my lungs and my vision went white from the impact. A throbbing pain hammered itself against my head and I cringed, opening my closed eyes to see two burly jocks looking over the bushes.

One of them look at me and scoffed, before he turned back to where he was looking. "Done, now you'll go out with me?"

"Not yet, Jake," Emma's voice made me wince, I tried to get up but the other jock held my shoulder down. I gasped, feeling the hand on my already abused shoulder push it down. Emma peaked in and grinned. "Oh, seems like you'll be missing the bus. And it's the only one working today!"

"Emma, bus is leaving!" Sophia's voice called out and the redhead looked back, she sent a smirk my way and ran off. The two jocks looked down at me and shrugged.

"Nothing personal, dweeb. But I had to score a hot date!" The jock said as he let me go and jumped over the bushes, followed by his companion.

"Dweeb? Seriously?" The other's voice echoed, but I didn't care. I got up, wincing and dropping to one knee as I held onto my shoulder. I felt a tear trail down my cheek as I looked up.

"W-Wait!" I screamed at the vehicle just as the doors closed and it began to move. I got up, my backpack nearly falling off my back and tried to jump over the bushes. My feet got stuck on the branches and I fell face first. I groaned, looking up in time to see from the window as everyone started laughing. Sophia and Emma smiled at me, the redhead waving at me as the bus moved away from me and onto the road.

I stayed down on the ground, feeling a burning sensation well up in me. It was familiar to the one from just moments ago, and I punched the floor. Again, and again, and again. A guttural growl escaped my throat as my vision went blurry. I let out a shaky breath, stood up and looked to where the school bus had disappeared to.

"Fuck...FUCK!" I nearly screeched as I clambered up, wanting to run up to that stupid bus get in and beat the ever living shit out everyone. I wanted, to stop them from laughing at me! To stop them from humiliating me! I wanted to beat the smug grin off of Sophia's dumb face for hurting me! I wanted Emma…! I wanted her to…

_I want her to feel all she did to me…_

I suddenly felt empty and sagging. I just turned around and walked in the direction of my house. It would take me a while, walking alone under the afternoon sky. My steps were heavy and tired as dread for tomorrow grew, I knew they were going to mock me for what just happened. I gripped my backpack and let out a cold air through my nose.

I hated this, I hated all of it. Why had Emma just turned on me!? What the hell did I do? Was going to the summer camp that much of a bad move? Or was it that bitch Sophia? Fuck...just fuck, how many times have I asked myself the same exact question? Way too many, because I somehow cared for that… that… for Emma. Fuck me.

I blinked as I walked through sidewalk, seeing the busy stores and people. I looked at the faceless people without care, barely registering even a single one of them. All except for one guy, dressed in provocative clothing. I scrunch my eyes as I took a look this man dressed in tight sky blue leather, with magenta wordss on the limbs saying "Eater" again and again. The zipper holding the suit in place was pulled down, revealing the man's toned chest and flat stomach, the zipper just stopping inches away from his pelvis. His face was set into a neutral expression, eyes roaming through the crowd, swatting away his bleached curly white hair. His green eyes focused on me.

I looked away, the intensity of the gaze heavy. I swallowed, when I realized I had been caught. Jesus, who could blame me for staring? The guy looked as if he just stepped out of a strip club in the middle of the day. Had he no decency? I shook my head continued along my way. My thoughts returned back to my bullies, and I frowned.

I would love nothing more to do everything I fantasized about ever since the bullying started. Beating them up, saying something clever and getting them to back offor catch them in the act and have the school finally be on my side. But I wasn't that lucky...I wasn't exactly clever enough to come up with some one-liner or something to shock them, and I didn't have any allies to help me against them.

I could always rely on violence, I could break Emma's face, Madison's too...but I doubt I could do the same with Sophia. She was way beyond me, way too strong! Just her grabbing my shoulder hurt. I pressed a hand on it and winced, feeling the abuse. I shook my head, I wouldn't stoop to their level and get violent. I was better than them, I could take whatever they could dish out because I was strong like that. Yeah, being a bully just showed how immature they were.

I stopped as I looked from left to right, for any incoming cars. I nodded to myself, I could take whatever they-!

As I looked to my left I caught sight of sky blue color leather. I took a step back, looking up at skimpy cloth man. I blinked as a cold sweat rolled down my cheek, his green eyes boring into me with such intensity that it stole my breath away. I took another step back-

And the man took one forward, "I see, yes, indeed. This feeling the moment I locked eyes with you girl. This feeling is called...attraction."

My eyes widened, as my heart hammered against my chest. A sick feeling on my stomach and I looked up at him. I shook my head.

"I-I think you got the wrong girl…"

The man took another step and I felt my throat tightened, "No, I most definitely did not. You are indeed the girl I felt this attraction to."

I looked back trying to find anyone who could help me. I saw two adults talking to each other. I opened my mouth to scream at them-

"Ghu!?" I felt the man poke my chest with his finger, and the air was knocked out of my lungs. I closed my eyes, feeling as if I was trailing through the winds. I opened my eyes and saw the afternoon sky, I rolled around, seeing an alleyway, the streets and cars, where I was standing moments ago, and then the dark walls of two buildings appeared in my vision-! "GHA!"

I grunted as I slammed against the floor, sliding back into the alleyway. I gasped for breath, curling up into a ball as a shocking pain slammed into my chest and had me heaving. I felt hot tears rolling down my blurry vision,  _my glasses,_ with shaky hands I patted the floor to look for them. I couldn't see all too well and I was starting to get desperate. I wanted to scream but my chest hurt, and I was shaking to unleash some impotent fury into the world.

My hands touched the the wet and rough floor, failing to find my objective, then they touched something made out of leather. I froze.

"I held back my power. Using one finger I added enough kinetic force to send you flying into the alleyway, so we wouldn't be interrupted."

A weak whine escaped my lips, "D-Don't r-rape me…! P-Please!"

There was some silence, then I felt the man kneel before me. His blurry figure reached for me and I closed my eyes, a moment passed and I felt something familiar on my face. Opening my eyes I saw the leather clothed man hum.

"I shall do no such thing. While I am a terrible man, I am not a disgusting pig."

I felt relief flood through me at his words, but I was still tense as I looked at him. "T-Then...what…?"

The man reached for something on his back as he placed a hand on my hurt shoulder. "What I want is for you to join my gang."

"G-Gang…!?" I felt incredulous at his words as he nodded. He then pulled out something, my eyes widened as I saw a golden ornate arrow in his grasp.

"Yes." He smiled at me, I felt my chest tightened. "This attraction I feel towards you tells me that with this Stand Arrow, I can awaken your powers."

"Powers…" What was he talking about? Was he saying...that he would make me into a cape? But that required an event of enough trauma to get something like that...I bit the inside of my cheeks as I looked at him. "I'm s-sorry...but I don't really want anything like that."

His smile became even more pronounced. "You don't have a choice."

My heart dropped as the man roughly slammed me against the floor and got on top of me. He pulled the arm holding the arrow high and stabbed it down.

"Aaah!" I brought my arms up, crossing them just in time for his forearm to crash against mine. The arrow's tip was inches away from piercing my chest. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"I cannot!" The lunatic proclaimed with a smile as he pushed the arrow further down, I felt the tip breaking through my baggy clothing. "This attraction tells me that you have the potential to become a Stand User. And I always accomplish my mission."

I pushed back against him, trying to stop the maniac from killing me. I breathed hard, feeling my chest grase the arrow with every breath. My vision grew blurry as tears rolled down my eyes with even more force. The man smiled at me, even as I struggled against him. I gasped, that smile...that smile reminded me of everyone at the school. Of Sophia…

Of Emma...I was going to die because of some fucking dumb prank! No! That was fucking ridiculous! I didn't want to die! I didn't want that! Why did this happen to me!? What did I ever do!?

The thoughts made me roar as I push against the man and glared at everything. All my pent up anger freeing itself in one burst of desperation. Fuck that! Fuck this! Fuck her! Fuck everything! I don't to die! I'm not weak like Sophia keeps bragging about! I'm not some crybaby like Emma calls me! I wasn't! I really wasn't! I just wanted to live! I wante-!

WHACK!

I tasted blood, blinking as my tongue passed over my lip-I winced. Feeling the flesh split open, I whimpered as I looked at the man attacking above me. His smile had dipped and he looked at me. He looked down at his hand, bloody from striking me.

"Look at what you made me do...though with this much fighting spirit, you'll surely get a Stand!" He grin as he went to stab me again! "Or maybe not! And then you'll just die!"

I grabbed his arm, trying to push back. But his new attempts to kill me were even more invigorated and I panicked as the arrow's head started to pierce my chest. "No! No! NO! What did I do to you!?"

"Nothing! You're just what I need to rise through the ranks! That's all!"

The man's words made me scream, despite the pain, I pushed with everything I had. I tried to summon back that earlier anger, but found nothing. I gasped, I heaved, I kicked as I desperately tried to push the man away.

Why did everything have to go so badly for me!? Why was I the universe's punching bag!? What did I ever do!? I hated all of this crap! My mom died and left me! My dad was so important that he couldn't even help me with school if I told him anything! Emma left me! The school bullied me!

I was just something for everyone to use and discard, to laugh at, to ignore.

To hurt…

_I don't want to hurt anymore...please...I just want it all to stop!_

And my world went dark, I saw space. Something immense swam through the stars, approaching Earth. Space folded as the creatures moved, positions of the stars differentiating as they moved. Reality expanded and shifted as they moved towards their destination, a pattern separating more and more. An innumerable number of something drifted off their bodies, spiraling through space.

The creatures danced through the stars, separating and communic-!

Gold splashed into vision, the scene of space breaking down like a mirror would if you threw a rock at it. The gold retreated and I was looking at my assailant's shocked expression.

"Fuck! Why did you do that!?"

I blinked, only feeling one eyelid move and spoke. "Ghugh…!?"

I gurgled? Why? I looked at the man's hand, saw the golden arrow wasn't stabbed into my chest. I felt relieved as I followed the arrow's shaft, seeing it disappear through the left side of my face...my eye widened when I felt something cold and metallic running from under my jaw, left eye and brain.

The arrow...was sticking through my head…?

"Fuck! Fuck! Shit...she's going to die." The man looked down, still kneeling over me. He sighed and got to one knee. "Well...I tried. Time to find another attraction I guess?"

 _What!? You can't do that...you can't kill me and just leave…!_ Everything started to feel heavy, my one good eye going dark. I looked up at the afternoon sky, feeling it grow bigger and bigger as te seconds tick by. I was...dying…  _I but don't want to die like this…_

" _Then don't."_

My eye went wide as something blocked my view of the sky. What was that…?

" _Me? I'm your choice. So what will it be? Will you die here and not worry about getting hurt again? Or do you want to fight, suffer getting hurt, but live? What will it be?"_

Dying here...meant that I didn't have to worry anymore about school, about Emma, about dad...about mom...if I died, maybe I could see her even...And I wouldn't get hurt, not anymore. I could finally be free…

" _So you wish to die and escape this existence?"_

I blinked, my eye drifting towards my killer. He stood up, cleaned his hands with my shirt and reached for the arrow. Pulling it out of my skull.

…yeah, no.

_Fuck dying to this prick!_

" _Then push."_

I don't know what the voice meant, I didn't even know what the fuck the voice was. But I pushed, it wasn't with my arms or legs or even my body. It was just something deep in me... _Oh._

It was rage.

BOOM!

"WHAT-!?"

The scream from my attack sounded distant now, but I ignored it. I felt sensation on my limbs and I gasped, sitting up quickly. I breathed heavily, getting onto my knees and holding my chest as my heart hammered against my ribcage. I was alive...I blinked and felt both eyelids. I touched my face and let out a sigh of relief when I felt no hole under my jaw and felt my left eye. I was hurt.

But I was alive!

"You…!" I looked up and saw my attacker get up from the floor, shaking slightly. He wasn't smiling. "What the hell...what...impossible…!"

I frowned, why was he looking so shocked?

"Go-Go-Go!"

I flinched and whirled to my right, I froze when I saw a form floating right beside me. It was humanoid in its appearance, despite it being colored black and red. It was thin, almost anorexic by the looks of it. The face had sunken cheeks, large round red eyes and full lips. The body had bolts and wrappings holding the joints together. The only bit of its body that looked strong and developed was the left shoulder, armored with a blueish black wing shaped onto it.

 _What...what the hell is going on?_ I cringed back as the figure neared my face, muttering 'go-go-go' at me.

"You…" I turned, looking as the man pointed a finger at me. "What you have right there...you have actually gained it! How could you…!? I felt you die...yet you willed yourself to live? Impossible! But the fact that you have it…"

I tensed as the man began glowing, "What is happening…?"

_To be continued_


	2. Iron Maiden: 1.02

Iron Maiden: 1.02

 

The man took a step forward, swaying his hips as he was in was in enveloped in a purple aura. My body stiffened in fear; he was approaching me with that same intense gaze as before. His face was stone cold as he regarded me, and he stopped just two meters away. Putting his left hand on his chest and cocking his hips to the right, he looked down on me over the bridge of his nose.

 

"I, Daryl Oates, shall defeat you and drag you towards my people. Prepare yourself, Stand User!"

 

I frowned. "Stand User?"

 

Daryll didn't respond to my words as the energy surrounding him pulled back, revealing a humanoid form. It was clunky and thick, with large arms, big biceps, round shoulders and a bulging chest. The creature's face was robotic, with five feathers on its head forming something like a mohawk. The thing moved to stand beside my attacker, revealing how tall it really was. The legs were thin compared to the rest of the body, reminding me of a gorilla somewhat. The mechanical look and light blue and magenta colors just made it appear more bizarre.

 

The man smiled, pointing his index finger at me. "Yes indeed, that is what you have as well. But it doesn't matter! I'll beat you to the ground with one single finger! Go forth, Maneater!"

 

The monstrosity beside him moved, right hand spearing forth with the index finger extended. I barely had time to gasp, as a magenta colored claw went for my face. I closed my eyes, bowing my head as I raised my forearms just in time as it neared me.

 

"GOGOGO!"

 

My body shook like crazy, waiting for the monster to strike me. I breathed hard, coming out like a short gasp through my gritted teeth. I felt a cool sweat rolled down my cheek-

 

"Impossible!" Daryll's shocked voice had me opening my eyes, blinking a couple of times and looking up. I froze, seeing the gorilla figure's face so close to me. I gasped when I noticed the thing's finger just centimeters away from touching my right forearm-

 

I blinked.  _Why did he stop?_

 

The thing snapped back and I gasped, seeing Daryll looking at me with wide shaking eyes. "How did you stop Maneater's kinetic blow!? Being hit with one finger alone should've broken the bones in your arms!"

 

I pulled back, feeling intimidated by the man's mere presence, but I hit something, making me stop. I looked back and saw that a figure had appeared beside me. It put its thin right hand on my lap and the other sturdier one on my abused shoulder, steadying me.

 

"Go-Go-Go!"

 

I blinked at the female figure. "What are you…? A...Stand…?"

 

Daryll growled, "I do not know how you managed to block the power of my Maneater, but I will not allow you to become accustomed to your Stand abilities! Again!"

 

Maneater dashed forward and I tensed, bringing my arms up a second earlier as the enemy thing, the Stand, once more speared its finger at me. Whatever my Stand could do, it seemed to have the power to stop whatever this guy could do. As long as I defended myself I-

 

"GHRYA!" As my arms slammed against my chest, the air sailed out of my lungs as I stared into Maneater's uncaring face. I was pushed back, rolling through the rough alleyway ground. I hit something hard and I let a dry heave escape me as I crumpled into the floor. I shook, looking back to see it was the wall at the end of the alleway I had slammed against. My gaze focused back on Daryll as the man looked at me with a familiar smile.

 

"Oh, so it was nothing but a fluke. Of course, nothing could really stop my Maneater's kinetic energy bursts." Daryll started to approach me, his Stand dragging behind him. "Now all that's left is to take you with me."

 

My eyes widened. "S-Stay away from me!"

 

Daryll approached, he was a distance away, probably eight or seven meters. "No, like I said, I shall defeat you here and now. Once you are within my group's hands, they can rewrite your mind into becoming a willing slave."

 

_S-Slave…!_ I felt my heart beat against my chest, panic settling in. I didn't want that...I didn't want any of this! Why the fuck did this type of shit keep happening to me! Fuck you Emma! Fuck you Sophia! Fuck me for being so goddamn stupid and weak! I felt my eyes sting as I watched the man close in, six meters away from me.  _Help...Help me! Please someone...hel-_

 

"Go-Go-Go!" I blinked as I looked at the rail thin Stand beside me, and she looked right at me with a stony disposition. Seeing this made me frown and grind my teeth.  _Fight, fight, fight, fight!_ This is what I felt when I looked at her, and it filled me with invigorating energy. It motivated me to get up. I pushed myself up, gasping at the pain in my arms, but refusing to stay down! I got to my knees and finally rose up to my feet, leaning against the wall behind me to keep me standing.

 

Daryll smiled, five meters away, approaching confidently. "Getting to your feet means nothing before the awesome power of Maneater. How about giving up?"

 

_How about you go fuck yourself._ I gulped heavily, and looked at my arms. They hurt like hell. It felt as if someone had taken a bat and bashed it against them. And they felt a little heavy, probably from the pain. The blow was strong, but something had happened the first time...the first attack had been blocked, no, it had been neutralised…! Daryll's reaction and the feeling of the second attack...it was definitely that!

 

Four meters away, Maneater pulled its hand back.

 

But how I had met such conditions to nullify the attack? I did the exact same thing the second time didn't I? My Stand leaned forward, raising the thin right arm up. "Go! Go! GO!"

 

I frowned at my Stand's gesture, then my eyes went wide as realization poured through. Three meters were left and Daryll leaned his head to the side to give his Stand the chance to rush in.

 

_I blocked the attack the moment I finished raising my arms up!_ What I had done was defend myself at the very last second, whatever effect I had done with the first blow...it required for me to defend at a very precise time. But how precise? No, that didn't matter now. No time for questions, no time for wondering. I had to act now and make it work. Another hit like that could break my arms!

 

Two meters now. Daryll stopped. I tensed, why did he stop? The man smiled at me, giving me a coy look.

 

"You're inside my Stand's range! Maneater!" The enemy Stand burst forward once more spearing his left index finger at me. My eyes widened as I brought my arm up, and I made sure to keep my gaze focused to notice the timing. The large finger was inches from hitting me, but—

 

"GO!"

 

A red circle burst from my right forearm, forming a round shield in front of me. The red energy compressed into small particles, going into my arm. My eyes went wide, there it was! The timing I needed to defend against his attacks, it was risky as hell...but it nullified all manners of attack!

 

Daryll snarled, "Again!? Maneater don't stop! Up your power by two fingers!"

 

_What!?_ I stiffened as I looked at Maneater moved the opposite arm and spear towards me his middle and index fingers. I couldn't move my right hand on time! I couldn't defend, I just needed to—  _move!_

 

I jumped towards my right just in time for the enemy Stand's fingers to pass right by me and crash against the alleyway—

 

CRASH!

 

My eyes widened as I skidded through the floor three meters away from Daryll. The wall I had been leaning against cracked, then almost broke entirely before Maneater pulled its hand back. My attacker looked at me with a raised brow.

 

"That was quite close, if I hadn't pulled back then Maneater would've surely destroyed that wall completely. After all, the power of my Maneater using two fingers is like a speeding truck coming straight at you." I gasped, that thing had that much power!? Daryll smiled and ran at me, as I scurried back, getting to my feet awkwardly. "You can't escape me! Again!"

 

Maneater unleashed another two finger blow at me with its left hand. I brought my right hand in defense—

 

"GO!" A shuddering breath escaped my lips at the red energy that formed.

 

The man's face soured quickly at my perfect defense. "Again!" Maneater unleashed the blow from the right hand now, two fingers coming for my midsection.

 

_Shit!_ My heart hammered against my ribcage,  _I can't move my right arm fast enough!_ The fingers got close to my body- it was instinct, but my left arm snapped up and intercepted the blow. The index and middle finger struck my left forearm just as I finished my defensive motion-

 

"GO!" My Stand cried out as the red energy once more appeared.  _I can defend with both arms!_

 

"You…! Let's see you block this!" My gaze snapped away from my arms and towards Daryll snarling at me, as Maneater pulled both arms back. Then a rain of blow came for me. "DIE!"

 

My breath got stuck in my throat, as the arms moved towards me. I was gonna die...I was gonna die...I was gonna die!  _But I don't want that!_ Even if the effort proved in vain, even if I was overwhelmed by this murderer…! I wasn't going to give up!

 

"GO!" My stand cried as I perfectly guarded against the first attack. "Go!" The cry was less enthusiastic as the next blow was defended too early. My left arm crashed against my collar bone, I felt something crack-!

 

"GHYA!" I gasped and Daryll smiled.

 

"This is it, end of the line!" Maneater's arms blurred as it unleashed a flurry of blows against me.

 

I ground my teeth and glared.  _Fuck you!_ I stepped forward, meeting the blows coming at me head on, raising my hands in a boxing stance that I remembered sometimes seeing whenever dad was home. I wouldn't die to this asshole!

 

"GO! GoGoGoGoGo! GO! GO! GO! GoGoGo! GO!"

 

"GHRA!" I felt my vision go black for a second, the pain I was feeling…! It was so intense! It was as if I had been sent down a flight of stairs and had only used my arms to break my fall! Thirteen blows had been unleashed and I only stopped five! "Gha!"

 

I gasped, feeling my legs wobble through the excruciating torture. My arms fell to my side, swollen and heavy, and I bit my lip hard enough to feel the sharp pain of my teeth stabbing through them. This was unbearable, it was genuinely so unbearable that I just wanted to get down and cry. The faintest of 'tsks' made me looked up at the angry expression in Daryll's face.

 

"How could this be…!? Thirteen blows…! Thirteen blows were thrown and she only blocked five! How could she still be alive!" Daryll snarled. Maneater pulled his arms back and readied himself to throw another attack. My eyes broadened at this, seeing that this wasn't over. "Those attacks that landed through her defenses each had enough power to damage entire buildings! Could it be...could it be that there is a hidden defense ability within your Stand!?"

 

I breathed heavily,  _my Stand...it's reducing the power of his blow by this much…!? But...they still hurt…!_ I gasped, my thoughts interrupted as the attacks came, the enemy Stand spearing both hands towards me. Index and middle finger aiming for my chest.

 

"Ghi!" It was the only sound that managed to escaped me, as I moved by pure instinct and need for survival. My arms were heavy and slow as I brought them up, bringing them up just in- "WHAT!?"

 

Maneater's attack came to an abrupt stop, just as I got into position for my defense. The Stand instead slapped my arms away, making them slam against the wall behind me. My eyes widened as I realized what had occurred.  _He noticed the slowness in my arms movement! He's left me completely wide open and is going to finish me off!_

 

Daryll smirked. "Now I'll up the stakes and finish you off with my next blow! Three finger kinetic power burst! It has enough power to collapse an entire building! Maneater!"

 

The Stand rushed at me, right hand going for my face with three fingers extended. My eyes widened as I looked at my imminent death. This power…! I couldn't defend against it! Even if I had defended, if I made a mistake it would still kill me! I tried to move my arms to intercept the incoming blow-but they were too slow! My arms were too heavy and hurt to defend.

 

_After all of this...I'm just going to die here!?_ The Stand's finger were three feet away from my face.  _After getting this new power…!_ Two feet.  _After willing myself to fight!_ One feet.

 

"No! FUCK YOU!"

 

"GO!" A red and black armored arm rushed past the left side of my face and crashed against the incoming attack. 'CRACK!' Air pushed my curly hair back as I saw my Stand in front of me, pushing Maneater back. Daryll hummed.

 

"Oh? So your Stand finally decides to attack? But it's useless!" Maneater glowed with intensity at the man's scream and pushed back with greater force. My Stand's left arm cracked an-!

 

"GAH!" I looked at my left hand. A stinging pain enveloped the limb and I saw the jacket being stained red.  _I'm hurt…? H-How…!?_

 

"This is the end gir-GH!?"

 

"GO-LDEN!" My Stand roared, and from the left arm red energy exploded forward. Maneater's fingers snapped back, bending and breaking them phalanx to phalanx. The wrist twist and the forearm made an 'S' pattern as blood exploded from the the injured arm.

 

CRASH!

 

"Ghk!?" I grunted, moving my arms quickly as a large gust of wind exploded right in front of me. I blinked as the wind subsided in seconds and I looked up, seeing red energy particles fluttering in the wind. I reached for one of the crimson sparks and felt it dissipate. I gasped when I looked at my arm, "It's not heavy anymore…?"

 

"GHYYYYAAAGH!" I flinched and looked ahead of me, seeing Daryll slammed against the wall and holding-

 

"Holy shit…!" I gasped as I saw the twisted chunk of meat that used to be the murderer's arm. If I had to described the gruesome gore in front of me, I would only say that it was like imagining a raw and fatty beef steak with a piece of snapped wooden plank with all the splinters stabbed into the meat. That was the surreal comparison that I had come up with as I saw the man howl and hold his pulverized limb.

 

"AAGH! GH…! GHa! Y-You…!" Daryll glared at me, but quickly looked down as he shuddered once more. "GHYA!"

 

I looked at my Stand, seeing it float beside me. I frowned at it as I thought about what it had done.  _This power...It can nullify attacks if it's defended perfectly...and it can dull the powers of attacks if I defend anyway, but...it can also absorb the energy of attacks! That was why my arms were getting heavy...wasn't it...It was because I was storing energy into my arms. I can unleashed them into a powerful blow!_

 

Soft claps had me stiffen, and my gaze snapped towards Daryll who was whimpering down on the floor. The claps continued until I looked up and-!

 

"W-what…!" I gasped as I saw a shadowy figure standing on top of the firescape railing looking down on us. Daryll began laughing, looking at me.

 

"Y-You're finished girl…! Dead! He will ki-Ghugh!?" He stopped choking on his own blood, as his body exploded into a shower of blood. I froze as I watched the blood splatter the alleyway floor.

 

A harsh 'THUD!' made me flinch and I turned slowly towards the kneeling, shadowy man. I saw a dark blueish arm retreat into the figure as he stood up. His dark face gazed at me and I felt the hairs in the back of my neck stand,  _this pressure…!_

 

The man looked away from me and walked towards the messy, bloodied body. I winced and looked away, the gore was to much, there was way to many pieces of meat and bone scattered around. 'Sqlch! Sqlch! Sqlch!' The noise of the shadowy man's footsteps had my stomach turning.

 

"Foolishness, Daryll Oates, foolishness." A deep and heavy baritone voice made me looked back at all the gore present. I saw the man on knee beside the torn apart corpse, my eyes caught glimpse of something gold in his hand.  _That's...the arrow that gave me my powers...the one that nearly killed me…_ The man stood up and turned away from the mess, "For your failure to even get past the first round...I shall take this with me and leave you to die."

 

I frowned, my lips moving without thinking.

 

"First...round!?"

 

The shadowy man stopped, turning to look at me. I felt myself stiffened, his gaze alone made me feel like I was being crushed by something.  _Is this his power!?_

 

"Stand User...congratulations."

 

...what?


	3. Iron Maiden: 1.03

"Congratulations…?" The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them. I blinked, and a cold chill crawled up my spine as the dark figure's gaze focused entirely on me. The darkening sky and strong smell of blood just a few feet away from me made me gag. old sweat rolled down my cheek as the man squinted his eyes at me, and his cheeks spread as he smiled at me.

"Your survival and defeat of Daryl Oates deserve praise...Taylor Hebert."

I froze, and my heart felt like it had skipped a bit. How did this guy know my name? How could he know my name!? I never mentioned it nor even hinted at it! I took a step back, my knees bending as I heaved and looked at the calm gaze of this man.

"Y-You…!"

The man turned away from me. "Impressive, even after almost being killed by that man and seeing how easily I killed him, you dare stand ready to fight me."

I blinked when I saw a shadow pass over my right shoulder. I looked at my Stand, seeing the female construct looking at the shadowy man, this filled me with strength and had me glaring at the man resolutely. It was as if this power was motivating me, telling me not back down. For the first time in a long while I stood with my back straight and ground my teeth.

"I-I'm not going to let you hurt me…!"

The man turned his head slightly in my direction. "Hmm, interesting...Taylor Hebert, you will do well in this little game that you had been thrusted into."

I ground my teeth. "Game…?" I squinted my eyes when everything started to darken, and even the smell of gore started to dampen. What was going on?

A familiar sound filtered into my ears. I frowned and my eyes widened as I recognized it. They were sirens! I looked away from the mysterious figure, seeing through the alleyway's entrance the familiar flash of red and blue reflecting off the walls and windows of the convenience store opposite from where I was standing. A light snort had me stiffen as I realized I had just turned my back against a murderer.

_Stupid…!_

"Enough, time for you to go," the Shadowy figure said and darkness expanded from him. I gasped as the blackness overtook the entire alleway. I couldn't even get a single step back before I found myself in a void.

I felt cold and my heart felt like it had stopped. "What's happening!?" I screamed but I didn't even hear my own words. It made me stop and breathe heavily. I looked around, but there was nothing to look at. It was all black, my eyes moved from left to right but nothing was around me for me to gaze at. It was as if I had been taken away from reality. I tried to take a step back but found nothing to move. I looked down, but there was no body. Nothing existed. I couldn't feel anything, not even breath.

I was a void.

I had become nothing, literally. The mere thought filled me with crushing defeat. Everything that Sophia, Emma and everyone back in the school mocked me for had become a reality. I was nothing of worth, I became worthless. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to hit something. But I couldn't.

The realization had me just begin shutting down-

"The Man Who Sold The World."

A voice, the voice of that man in the alleyway had me blinking and squinting my eyes as a bright light nearly blinded me. I put my arm over my eyes and groaned as I took a step back. What was going on? The Man Who Sold The World? Was that the guy's name, or the name of his power? Slowly lowering my arm I saw that I was standing under a light pole in a familiar street.

"I'm…" I looked towards my right and saw my wooden two-floor house. "...what?"

I touched my chest and winced a little as pain flared up. I looked at my arms and winced again; they were throbbing and shaking. I looked back at my house, seeing the light in the living room on. I felt a cold pit in my stomach.

Dad!

I took off running for my house, crossing the small yard quickly with long steps and slamming against the front door. Knocking on it desperately, completely forgetting about the key so I could open it easily. I heard the sound of rapid footsteps and I nearly toppled forward when the door was ripped opened and I met the surprise look of my father.

"What the-!? Taylor?" I breathed heavily as my father's confusion morphed into one of worry. "You're bleeding!"

I blinked when dad pulled me inside and tilted my head down and up, looking intently at my face. He touched my forehead and pulled away his fingers, stained red. I pursed my lips, looking away from dad.

"Oh…"

"What happened Taylor!? Who hurt you!?" My dad's temper was rising. He was dragging me inside our house, slamming the door closed and taking me upstairs to the bathroom. I winced as his hold on my arm caused pain to pulse through the limb.

I looked at my dad's expression, his nose was flaring, face going red and his teeth were grinding harshly against each other. My dad looked ready to go after anyone who would have hurt me. I couldn't let that happen. "I just fell when I wasn't looking."

Dad stopped and looked at me. I cringed at his look. God, I told my dad a bold face lie and it wasn't even a good one. I bit my cheeks as a hot and uncomfortable sweat rolled down my back.

"Fell? How? And why are you getting home so late?." I didn't answer as we reached the bathroom.

I was pulled in and sat on the toilet while he rummaged through the first-aid kit we had stored somewhere. I was thankful for the time he was wasting since it gave me time to think of an excuse. I couldn't let dad in on the fact that I got into a fight or what I'd just been involved in. Dad wouldn't survive against these type of people!". And dad wouldn't survive against this type of guys! One of them almost destroyed an entire building with his attacks and the other did... something, to get me home.

 _That guy, The Man Who Sold The World, knows my name...and knows where I live! Dad isn't safe at all._  I felt my heart crash against my ribcage and my breath come out in quick successions. This was bad, what the hell was I supposed to do? I felt something cold on my face and I flinched, looking up to see my dad rubbing a cotton coated with alcohol. My dad frowned.

"Taylor, are you okay?"

"I'm...fine dad, really."

"You didn't tell me why you're here so late."

I winced, "It was...It was because the bus wasn't working today. So I had to walk home."

"What!?" I cringed at my dad's voice, looking at him I saw his frown and red face give away slowly as he slowly scrubbed the blood off my face.  _And there it is again, the impotent rage._ "What kind of school lets its students walk off like that? Especially when they know how dangerous things are."

 _The worst type of school, not like you would know._  "Yeah…"

"Hrm, hm?" Dad grasped my chin and turned it from left to right, with squinted eyes. "I don't see any scrapes or anything Taylor."

I blinked. How didn't I have any injury when I had an arrow stabbed into my face? I recoiled away from dad as the feeling of a phantom sensation crawled up from my jaw to my skull. It was cold and sharp, making me whimper. "Damn it…"

"Taylor, what's wrong?" I looked up at my dad's worried eyes and turned away.

"Can you leave so I can get a bath?"

My dad look gobsmacked. "What? Taylor you were hurt and yo-?"

"Please dad, I'm tired and the fall really got me rattled." I kept lying to him, even if he didn't believe me. I just had to keep doing it, but it was fine, as long as I could keep my dad away from whatever had happened today, it would be fine.

"Taylor…" Dad looked ready to say something else, but backed off. He licked his dry lips and nodded. "Okay, I'll...heat up your dinner, alright?"

"Yeah…" I looked down as dad kept looking at me. After a few moments, he finally moved. I heard his despondent footsteps out, the bathroom door being closed slowly as he finally left. I looked at the door and I sighed in relief, standing up. I was glad dad had backed off. I gulped as I remember the two individuals I had met today.

I took off my jacket and my long sleeve shirt, and winced as I felt the material was sticking to my left arm. I gasped when I ripped it off my body and saw my arm red and cut. What the hell, when did that happen?

"Go."

I flinched, thinking back to the final moments against Daryl. When my power and his clashed, the arm of my Stand cracked and I felt pain. I looked down at my arm, grasped it, and winced when a jolt of pain splashed through the injured limb. Letting go of it I proceeded to get the rest of my clothing off. Naked and shivering, my body starting to feel blows I had received without my clothes to hide me from the cool air, I got into the bathtub and turned the water all the way to scalding hot.

Letting the water hit my body made me wince, but I stayed under the hot water. I closed my eyes and let out a whimper, wrapping my arms around myself, as I thought back to the fight. I had nearly died. I had nearly been killed...but I survived. I didn't want to get hurt and I triggered to this new power of mine. Was this how capes saw their powers? Was Alexandria constantly followed by this... Stand, and fought with them? I sighed as my fingernails stabbed into my biceps and scraped the skin.

But that wasn't important, not really, what was important was that man, The Man Who Sold The World or whatever name he had said when I was in that void. I shivered, opening my eyes to avoid reminding myself of that darkness. He knew my name, and he knew where I lived if he dropped me off right in front of my house. That Man could at any moment come and attack me here. I had no privacy nor identity I could hide from that guy. The thought made cringe.

I blinked a couple of times as I saw myself surrounded by the steam of the hot shower. Looking at my arms, I saw them red from the heat of the water and the cuts from my injuries. I turned off the shower, letting my skin free from the hot bath that had been assaulting me. I got out, dried myself and walked out of the bathroom. I headed for my room, put on some sleepwear and...just threw myself onto my bed. I wasn't hungry nor in the mood to face my dad's questions. I turned away from the door to my room and bit my lip.

_I'm fucked…_

I heard footsteps approach the door of my room and stiffened. My heart was hammering quickly as my door was opened and light filtered in.

"Taylor?" Dad's voice came in, but I ignored it and just stared at the shadow of his form in my wall. A minute later he sighed, closed my door. Going away for a second time.

I gulped thickly, curling into a ball and wishing I could just scream. I wanted to tell him that his life was in danger, that we should pack our things and leave. But I couldn't bear to do that. This was my home, this was the place where I could be safe from the rest of the world. And it was being threatened.

_What am I supposed to do..!?_


	4. Iron Maiden: 1.04

I woke to the sound of my alarm, and I frowned as I turned over to look at it. I'd fallen asleep? It was impossible to stop fidgeting or keep my heart from racing during the entire night. I turned off the alarm, looking at the hour and seeing that it was seven in the morning. I groaned. Today was friday, which meant I had to go to school. That sucked. I got up from my bed, finding it hard to keep my eyes opened. I shook my head and yawned, I didn't want to wake up at all. I wish I just could go back to sleep and ignore the rest of the day.

 

But things never went like you wanted, so I walked out of my room and into the hall. I strained my ears to see if I heard the shower running and found it silent, meaning dad had already bathed and was probably downstairs preparing breakfast. My stomach rumbled loudly. I blinked and looked down.

 

I shouldn't have skipped dinner yesterday. I entered the bathroom, rubbing my eyes in hopes of keeping them opened. I stood in front of the sink, blinking at my reflection. I closed my eyes as another yawn escaped me, stretching and feeling my back cracking into place. I open my eyes-

 

"Dyah!" I yelped loudly, stumbling back and falling down harshly, my legs kicking the door. I blinked, my chest beating quickly as I looked up at the black and red humanoid figure floating above me. That was…? That was the power that I had acquired yesterday…

 

_Oh shit...it wasn't a dream…?_

 

"Taylor! What was that!?" Dad's loud voice came from downstairs, making me look in bewilderment at the bathroom door. "Are you okay!?"

 

I heard his footsteps approaching and I quickly got to my feet. I opened my mouth to respond, then saw in the reflection of the mirror my power. My eyes widened and whirled towards it. Oh shit, I couldn't let dad see this thing! "I'm okay! Really dad! I just overstretched and hit the door!"

 

His footsteps slowed to a stop right in front of the door, I gulped, and then the doorknob started to turn. I panicked.  _Stupid!_  How could I forget the damn doorknob!? I tried to rush towards it, but the door opened. I had to step back to avoid getting hit by the door, crashing against my power in the process. I winced as I looked at the cold expression of the humanoid construct.

 

"Taylor?" I closed my eyes, cringing hard. How was I supposed to explain this!?

 

"Dad, I can explain…" I said lamely as he frowned and stepped towards me.

 

"Explain what? Are you okay?" I raised an eyebrow, looking to my side towards where my power was floating. Dad followed my gaze with confusion and then looked back at me, cocking his head. "Is something wrong Taylor? Don't tell me you got up from the bed too quickly again, you do get dizzy with abrupt movements."

 

I blinked as I looked at dad.  _He can't see it?_  I gulped and nodded. "Yeah, I'm a little dizzy. I should, maybe sit down for a bit."

 

Dad hummed. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Just don't doze off and go to sleep, today's a school day and you got breakfast waiting for you downstairs."

 

"Y-Yeah…" I sat down on the toilet and dad stood back, nodding at me. He looked like he wanted to say something, but then shook his head and backed off. He walked out, ignoring the construct floating right in front of him and closed the door behind him. I heard his footsteps disappear downstairs shortly after. I let out a sigh and looked at my power. "Holy shit...dad can't see you?"

 

"Go!"

 

I blinked at the feminine cry and hummed. I reached my hand to touch her and my fingers grazed her armored bicep, touching the tough exterior. I stood up and turned towards the shower. This was weird…

 

Turning the shower head on, feeling the water pour out and graze my body had me sighing and frowning. Yesterday...had been a rough day. Now that I actually let the memories filter in, it had me feeling nervous.

 

I had nearly gotten killed by one bad prank from Emma. That had me feeling tense and angry. I'd almost died because of that bitch! Clenching my hands into a fist, I let a breath out through my nostrils. Blinking as the construct floated beside me, I calmed down.

 

I needed to think things through, yesterday I was reeling off the adrenaline and from being caught off guard left, right and center. First things first, I had awakened to this new power of mine after that guy, Daryll Oates, stabbed me through the head with that arrow.

 

Then I got into a fight with him, testing my newly formed powers. Holding my arms up, allowed me to defend against whatever attacks come at me and reduce their damage by a whole lot. If Maneater's power was what it was hyped up to be, then the very first blow I didn't defend perfectly should've broken my arm or even killed me. I clenched my hands - I'd been really lucky.

 

The second aspect of my power was more sensitive, and required timing and precision. But when I it pulled off, I nullified the attacks from Maneater and stored the energy of the strikes into my arms. I then released the built up energy in one devastating attack. The fact that I had managed to accumulate so much power to the point where I could end the battle after one counterattack was incredibly lucky on my part. I sighed. I really could've died.

 

But what had me more worried was that guy, the shadowy figure, The Man Who Sold The World. He knew my name and the location of my house. He could come after me whenever he wanted and I wouldn't be able to stop him. If he went after dad…

 

_Though, he mentioned something about me getting involved in a game…_  I looked up at the shower head, squinting my eyes to avoid letting the water hit my eyes. What sort of game did he mean? Was it a gang thing? Wait a second...Daryll Oates mentioned something about him having a gang and people who worked for him?

 

But which gang was that? I turned off the shower and step out of the bathtub, drying my body. That man couldn't belong to the ABB, because he wasn't asian. Maybe the Empire 88? Though he seemed a little too… flamboyant for a group of nazis. What if it was another smaller gang…?

 

_Maybe it's a new gang? I should look for more information at the school, I won't have time to go there if I keep myself scoop up in here…god, maybe I should skip?_

 

I walked out the bathroom, went to my own room and picked some clothes for the day. Putting my usual baggy clothing on, I went down to the kitchen. Dad was reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee, and I saw my plate had food already placed on it. A bunch of bacon and toast, with some O.J to drink.

 

"Huh, morning dad."

 

He looked up from his newspaper. "Feeling okay?"

 

I nodded, feeling a little annoyed at the constant worrying. Though I really couldn't blame him, he was dad after all. Sitting down, I started wolfing down my food. "Hmm, this is pretty good…"

 

"Maybe because you didn't eat yesterday kid." I looked up to see my dad looking down at me with worried eyes.

 

"I wasn't feeling all that hungry." I kept eating, feeling my power stand beside me. Dad looked back to his paper. I slowed down, looking at my dad and then at the construct beside me. I wondered, dad couldn't see it, but could it interact with dad? There were things like the Manton Effect? I think it had to do something with a stranger effect in powers? Or was it preventing powers from interacting with organic things…? Another thing I would have to look up just to be sure then.

 

_Though that does beg the question, can my power touch people? I defeated Oates because I hit his Maneater…_  My power moved across the table, extending a finger from her thin arm and poke my dad's knuckles. Dad flinched and looked at me with a bewildered look.

 

"What the…? Taylor, did you throw something at me?"

 

"No dad." He frowned and looked at the table, then shook his head and went back to reading. I blinked and looked at my power. Test one, of my power being capable of touching other people, was done and proved successful. Now what? I looked at the bacon in my plate, grabbed it and threw it into the air.

 

I watched as it sailed in the air and was caught by my power. Okay, so it could grab other things as well...it let the bacon drop and I followed it as it went for my face, putting my hands quickly to stop it-

 

"GO!"

 

My eyes widened as a small flash of red energy flared and the bacon harmlessly bounced off my perfect defence. I blinked as the food hit the table, pursing my lips and looking at my dad. I frowned. He didn't see the red flash or even hear my power's cry? Was it like this for every cape?

 

I clenched my hand, feeling a very small weight on it. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. So I could defend against anything then? That was...that was actually pretty good. I nodded and continued eating. Once I was finished I stood up, going to the sink to put the plate in. I stepped back and looked at dad.

 

"So, I'll be going to school now."

 

He placed the newspaper down, his expression disappointed. I bit the insides of my cheek and looked away, feeling guilt at witholding things from dad. But it was for his own good, if I could keep him safe, then it didn't matter if he didn't know what was going on. "Um, yeah, be careful Taylor. I don't want you getting hurt like yesterday, okay?"

 

"Yeah." If only he know how difficult of a promise that would be to keep with people who knew my identity. But I still had to do something, I couldn't just stand there and let some asshole attack my home! I refused.

 

I went towards the living room, grabbed my backpack and walked towards the front door. I stepped out of the house and walked away. I looked back, feeling eyes on me, turning forward I walked hurriedly towards the bus stop. I was getting paranoid with all of this.

 

I needed to get to school fast,  _what a fucked up thought,_  I needed to look for information on the state on the Bay. I looked up at the birds flying overhead. My vision was obscured by a tree and I looked down, focusing on the road. A light buzzing came from my right and I looked to see two bees approaching me. I frowned and my power appeared beside me.

 

Stopping, I looked at the insects and the construct pulled its arm back. "GOLDEN!" I blinked at my power's words, her voice similar to mine. I frown at how it sounded, so confident and angry, it was weird. A light air pressure was released, hitting the bees and making them fall towards the grass. Within moments, the bees got back up and flew away.

 

The energy released was abysmal compared to yesterday, but it did confirm something.  _I need to store power with each perfect defense...then I can release a devastating blow._ Nodding to myself I continued walking towards my destination.

 

I blinked when I noticed my power floating beside me, frowning I pursed my lips. How could I make it hide itself?

 

The construct acted on my thoughts and phased into me. I stopped, blinking as I noticed red energy surrounding me before dimming. I nodded.

 

Easy enough. Time to deal with the next objective: look for information in the school about the gangs and of course, survive.


	5. Iron Maiden: 1.05

I tapped my finger on my desk, looking at the clock as the teacher droned on and on and on. I didn't care and I didn't want to be here. My stomach grumbled and I clenched my lips tight. I'd wanted to use the computers in my homeroom classroom, and I could have, if it hadn't been for Emma and her cronies taking all the good computers and leaving me with the one that had the monitor screen broken.

 

Which left me anxious and frustrated. What was even worse was that I had been locked inside the bathroom during lunchtime, another fucking prank that had me nearly breaking the door with my power. I didn't of course, because that would get me in trouble.

 

Fortunately I learned that my power could pass through walls and I used it to dislodge the chair that had been jammed into the door handle. Unfortunately though, lunchtime was nearly done and I didn't have the opportunity to get something to eat. It sucked.

 

_Need to start packing my own lunches._ I kept looking up at the clock, ignoring the giggles and insults being whispered not-so-discreetly behind me. I saw the clock hit 3 pm and the bell rang moments later. I stood up quickly and marched out just as quickly, ignoring the obvious look of displeasure from the teacher.

 

I didn't care and he could screw off with the rest of the student body here. I had to find something to help me keep dad and my home safe, but what? That's why I needed the internet right now. I should've stayed home and used my computer. I regretted that choice, but there was the possibility of me being traced back.  _I could go to the library during the weekend too!_  But now I could go and hunt for information.

 

Stepping into the school halls I stalked towards the computer room, opened the door brazenly and looked around.  _Empty? Don't think about it Taylor…_  This was my chance look for an answer or something. Sitting down and turning the computer on I began fidgeting. Logging in and going to the internet browser I started to type…

 

Nothing…

 

_What the hell am I supposed to look for?_ There wasn't much I could go on. The guy I had fought had a power that allowed him to manipulate kinetic energy. I began typing, maybe there was something about Daryll Oates. The tab came up about two singers, Daryl Hall and John Oates. I blinked as I looked at the results. What was this? Frowning, I rubbed my chin. So there were two singers back in the 80's and both died during an Endbringer attack in the USA while they were on tour.  _Hrm, so the guy who attacked me use their names as a title maybe? His cape name then?_

 

I searched the name Daryll Oates from articles in Brockton Bay, finding nothing. An old article about a concert back in the 90's, and I blinked again when I noticed the name Maneater among the songs performed. I leaned back on my seat and groaned. This was going to be impossible to search through.

 

So I couldn't search anything about the man who had nearly killed me. The next choice was The Man Who Sold The World. Typing it in I frowned once more. It was also a song and again I found myself groaning. What was this? Two enemies and both of them were related to music from the past. Were they using the music as something to get inspired by or were they the singers themselves. I searched again, looking for something relating the scary man to Brockton Bay.

 

_Nothing..._ I growled and leaned back, rubbing my forehead. I stared at the ceiling, gulping thickly as I felt a lump in my throat. I was starting to feel even more anxious now, grinding my teeth and clenching my hands into fists as I let a shaky breath escape me.

 

I looked back at the computer screen, rubbing my hands together and biting my lips. I thought back to yesterday, to the day I awoke my power.  _The gold arrow…?_

 

I typed in the search engine, and waited for the page to load in. Finally done I leaned in as I glanced at the first article. Did I actually do it? I hit the link and it opened, revealing a series of murders all the way since May 10th 2010.  _This year, so it's recent_. I frowned as I read the article, not finding anything but rumors. Looking down I saw a couple of comments, one in all caps shouting about a boyfriend being killed. I scrolled down, finding the citations and saw one linking to an image. I hit it and—

 

"Holy...shit…" The curse escaped me before I could stop myself as the image loaded in, showing a blurry figure with a colorful outfit and the object of offense in their hands. It was the golden arrow, coated in blood. I frowned as I took in the image. It really was that. I had found it.

 

I let a sigh escape me, feeling myself sag in my seat. I found something, I had a clue. Or at least something I could go after.

 

I frowned as I hit back, and back to the article. I read it again, then began typing in the search. Multiple articles came out and I went into them, reading them with careful attention.

 

The murders occurred in dark alleys. I frowned as I continued reading; they were near school areas.  _Just like me…_  I scratched my chin as I gazed at the screen. Another article was the same: bodies of teenagers and some adults found in alleyways. A different tab and a new article, accounts of multiple disappearances with theories of them being connected to the murders.

 

I narrowed my eyes. Could the disappearances be because the victims had awakened to their powers? Yes, it had to be it, Daryll Oates had said that he would take me to his companions to brainwash me. I sighed. So I wasn't the only one. No, that was obvious, but it made me shake a little to know I had been lucky. Because that meant that there had to be someone out there who maybe got as lucky as me, right?

 

My body was shaking, and I sniffled a little as I read the murder accounts. There were so many people these guys had taken. How could I protect dad from this? A sob escaped me and I realized how blurry my vision had gotten. I wiped the tears away and glared at the keyboard.

 

_Fuck me...fuck me…!_ The hell was I supposed to do? I barely got around Daryll, and The Man Who Sold The World had so casually caught me and dropped me in front of my home. They knew where I lived, they knew who I was.

 

_What do I do?_

 

I didn't know what to do. I found information but I didn't even know where to begin to take this with me. I wasn't a detective or a hero...that made me blink. I could make a call, I could tell the heroes about what happened to me! Maybe...yeah, I could leave it all to them. They could keep dad and me safe. A shaky smile spread through my lips as I sniffled. I shut down the computer and stood up. My legs felt wobbly as I stepped back, carrying my backpack out of the classroom. I walked through the hallways, my gaze focused down on the floor. I wanted to get home and make the call al—

 

"Well, well Taylor. Where were you?" I stopped and looked up in confusion at the smug face of Emma. I flinched, taking a step back. My movement came to an abrupt stop when a hand grasped my left shoulder roughly. Looking back, I saw Sophia looking at me with a smug face. I noticed the small crowd of girls giggling at me, with Emma cocking her head. "Seriously were you trying to hide or something?"

 

"You should've seen her, she went off running after class ended." Madison smirked at me as she shook her head. "She was pretty anxious during class, right Julia?"

 

"Maybe she bled all over herself! Probably too stupid to put a pad on."

 

Sophia snorted, her hand clamping even harder on my shoulder. "I doubt it with the scrawny little body there."

 

Emma giggled. "Is that's what's wrong, Taylor? You still refusing to grow up?"

 

I glared at the floor. "Leave me alone…"

 

"Oh, what was that? Hey Sophia, maybe you should move her to a spot where we can all listen to her!" Emma's voice was cheerful, but I could see the sneer in her lips as I was pushed harshly towards the lockers. I winced as I went left-shoulder first against them, the loud noise echoing through the hall.

 

The pain that flared through my arm reminded me of yesterday. My hand went for my shoulder, looking at the dark skinned athlete as she smirked at me. That look and the giggling girls made me lose focus on what I was doing, making me bite my lips and avert my eyes.

 

Sophia crossed her arms. "Got something to say?"

 

"..." I was breathing hard now, bowing my head. Giggles and jeers were thrown my way.

 

One of Emma's cronies pointed at me. "Even you realized you sound better with your mouth shut!"

 

"Not like it would help you with any of the boys though!"

 

"Who would date someone that looks like a noodle?"

 

"She's so ugly!"

 

"She's so plain!"

 

"She's rail thin!"

 

"She's fat!"

 

"She stinks!"

 

Each words made me wince, but I was used to it. This wasn't new, nor was it unexpected. I had already braced myself for this sort of thing. So I would just let it keep going for now, let it pass. Then I wouldn't have to worry. Just shut up and not make it worse.

 

_They'll get bored and leave me alone…_

 

"Hey Taylor, how'd you like the walk yesterday?" Emma's preppy voice made me look up. I felt my eyes narrow, a cold sensation running through my skull.

 

"What…?"

 

"Are you having problems hearing? I mean, it was a nice thing to do for Jake. I got myself a hot date with him, all thanks to my bestest friend, right Taylor?" Emma's word made me look down. She had to use our past relationship so flipplanty? How could she…?

 

"You…"

 

"I what Taylor?" The redhead narrowed her eyes, the other girls quieting as they watched the exchange with smiles and giggles.

 

"...s-shut up…" My voice didn't raise above a whisper as I felt my throat tighten. Why was this happening? Why couldn't I fight back? How many times had I envisioned myself just doing something, saying something!? So why couldn't I speak up!?

 

Emma snorted at my pathetic reply. "Is that all, seriously? No wonder your life sucks Taylor. You're so pathetic, all this time and you're still the same sniveling little brat who can't do anything by herself. Are you waiting for daddy to come here and rescue you?"

 

Sophia's grip on my shoulder tightened, throbbing pain making me wince. I flinched; that's not what I wanted at all. I wanted to say something, to do something and push Emma and her little minions to back off. I wanted to protect myself. I wanted to protect my house...I wanted to protect dad.

 

_But how could I?_

 

Sophia sneered at me. "What can you expect from someone like her? All she does is moan and bitch about, she isn't going to do anything."

 

I looked up, brows furrowing.  _There isn't anything I can do…_

 

Emma smiled sweetly at me, stepping closer. "Well duh, look at her. You actually think she can do anything when she can't even look me in the eyes? What's wrong Taylor? Can't even think of a good defense?"

 

_Can't even think of a good defense?_

 

I echoed her words, blinking and looking into the eyes of my former best friend. For the first time in a long time, I felt my posture straighten as I looked at Emma. My eyes narrowed as I thought of her words. She was right, I was pathetic. I was so damn pathetic that I couldn't even defend myself anymore. When had I stopped glaring at her or trying to look for answers for our broken friendship?

 

When had I given up? Whenever that decision had been made, something in me must have broken because I stopped any thought of retaliation or confrontation. Impotent anger welled up in me, but was never released. Just like dad…

 

I had become what everyone had said I was, nothing. Just a quiet bullied girl who couldn't even defend herself against the mocking words of the people around me. I was so pathetic, so weak that I tried to rely on the school for support, and that failed me. I tried to rely on dad, but I couldn't bring myself to stain my home, my safe place, with bullshit school drama. And that was being threatened now. So what was a pathetic schoolgirl like me supposed to do?

 

_What could I do?_

 

"Go! Go! Go!"

 

Emma blinked as I glared at her, and I felt that impotent fury rise up in me again. Yes, this was what I could do. I felt my power float beside me as I stood with my shoulders straight and a frown in my face. I had fought against a killer and won. I had been stabbed through the head and lived. I had been brought to my lowest point and triggered with this new power of mine.

 

So what could I do? I could let that fury in me grow, grit my teeth and glare with all the pent up anger that I had.

 

"Shut up."

 

Emma snorted, "What? Oh Taylor, the only person who needs to shut up i-!"

 

I pulled my hair back with my right hand, pointed at her with my left and cocked my hips to the side as I dislodged myself from the locker. I didn't need anyone to support me anymore, this time I would do things myself.

 

"Shut the fuck up! You're so annoying!"


	6. Iron Maiden: 1.06

There was a stunned silence that followed after my bold words. The girls all looked at me with wide eyes and slack jaws. The one with the most perturbed expression was Emma Barnes herself, but soon her face morphed into a sneer similar to the one Sophia was sporting. The redhead stepped close, her face smoothing out to one of confidence and control.  
  
"Oh really Taylor, acting like a thug isn't goi-!"  
  
I cut her off, tilting my head back so I could stare down at her. "Didn't you get the memo. Shut the hell up, your voice grates on me."  
  
The redhead's sneer returned as Sophia snorted. "Oh look at you trying to act all tough, finally grew a spine?"  
  
My gaze flickered towards hers. "I'm tired of dealing with your shit. I've got more important things to do."  
  
Sophia smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Oh, really now. Seems I've got to show you your place again, Herbert!"  
  
She lashed out her hand, blurring into motion as she aimed for my left shoulder once more. But I wasn't going to stand there and take it. I really meant it when I said I had more important things to do. The time to play the victim was over.  _I'm not defenseless Emma…!_ The back of my hand intercepted her claws right at the perfect time. A red flash burst from my forearms and Sophia's attack was rendered useless. Even the momentum of her arm was killed.  
  
"It's Hebert, Hess." I said, my voice nearly growling as I stared at the surprised expression of the dark skinned athlete. She pulled her arm back, looking at it before her gaze focused on me. She sneered.  
  
"You're pissing me off Hebert." I glared at her as light giggles went off to my side. Two of Emma's cronies smirked at me.  
  
"Yeesh, Taylor, you look more like a man with that face."  
  
"Y-Yeah, you're just proving o-!  
  
CLANG!  
  
Everyone flinched and looked over the head of the two girls, their attention off me. My power had slammed opened one of the lockers behind the girls to get them to shut up. With that moment of distraction, I walked forward and stepped around Sophia. The dark skinned girl recoiled at my movement and quickly turned, hand going for me again. I snapped my forearm up and blocked her attempts once more. Sophia didn't even notice as she stepped into my personal space.  
  
"And where you think you're going? I'm not done with-!"  
  
"GOLDEN!" My power opened the palm of her left hand besides Sophia's right leg just as she was about to step on my foot. The small burst of pressure released hit her on the ankle, causing her feet to tangle over one another and fall. I stepped to the side as the girl face planted.  
  
I looked down at Sophia as she shook her head and looked at me with murderous eyes. "You bitch, you're going to pay for that."  
  
I glared at her, turning towards Emma. "I won't let you bully anymore, I already let that happen for way too long. So get out of my way."  
  
Emma sneered. "You…"  
  
I matched her expression as I let the anger inside roll out in waves. I knew this was going to screw me over in the future and make the bullying worse, but I couldn't help myself, and I put my foot down. I had to start from somewhere, and this was the best time. It was time to put a line between this life and the next, to protect dad and my home. That's all that mattered.  
  
I glared at my former best-friend one last time and walked off. Ignoring the looks and murmurs as I walked down the hall, I made it to the school entrance and stepped out. I stopped moving as I felt the cool breeze hit my face and sighed. I looked at my right hand, shaking. Grabbing a hold over it with the other, I took a deep breath.  
  
There was no reason to go back now, I had finally made a stand for myself and had to commit to it. I looked back at the school, glaring at it.  
  
 _Not the time to stop, keep going._ I started to walk again, ignoring the school bus and walking down familiar streets. I winced at the throb in my left shoulder, clenching my left hand into a tight fist to dull the pain.  
  
After months of taking the bullshit and letting it keep me down for so long, I had forgotten how it felt to leave a place with some confidence in my steps. I looked to my side, seeing my power float beside me and staring straight into my eyes. I didn't know what it was exactly, this Stand, but I could feel the strength it provided me. I narrowed my eyes, thinking back on Daryll Oates and just a few minutes prior.  
  
 _No...it isn't giving me any strength...you aren't helping, are you?_ I frowned as I felt a certain connection between me and the construct floating at my side. My power wasn't giving me the strength to stand, it had said so itself hadn't it? Live or die, fight or give up. I chose to live, to fight. Everytime I had been driven to a corner my power came out and filled me with the need to fight, because it was me. This thing, this Stand, was me in a way. I could feel the anger and resentment rolling of her, a feeling comparable to the one I was feeling right now. It was why I felt safe and untouchable as I stalked down the street. Was this how Emma felt? Did her money, looks and pack of hyenas make her feel safe too?  
  
A snort escaped me.  _What a load of good it would do her with my new power._ I glared forward, going down the sidewalk, crossing the street and stopping right in front of the entrance of the alleyway. This was  _the_  alleyway, where everything had changed. I blinked as I stepped inside and felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand.  
  
How stupid was I for doing this? What the hell was I thinking, stepping right into the alleyway that I had nearly gotten killed in? Why was I doing this?  
  
I blinked as I looked at the police tape on the floor.  _Ah, right...the police were coming…_  I had to look up for any information about what they found or if they crossed path with That Man. I stepped further into the crime scene, looking at the damaged wall and floor. Looking at the bits of blood that had splattered everywhere and hadn't come off. My eyes roaming the walls made me realize something-  
  
The Man Who Sold The World... it was frightening how he killed Oates. I had to wonder how the authorities or even the PRT could stop him. I didn't know what it was, but I had a feeling that Man was a force that couldn't be tackled easily. Whether it was the menacing aura he poured as he looked at me, or maybe it was the apprehension of what that Man knew of my private life. My hands closed into a tight fist. I didn't want to rely on the PRT. I really didn't want their help, because this was something I had to do myself.  
  
 _Emma, you said that I couldn't protect anything, but I'm going to prove you wrong…!_ But I wasn't stupid enough not to see the danger in this line of thought, simply rushing out would get me killed. The Man Who Sold The World was scary, but I had to remind myself that the PRT dealt with dangerous villains, like Lung, and the Endbringers. So refusing their help would be stupid…  
  
I frowned,  _but..._ I felt movement to my side and saw my power looking at me. I bit my lip at the frustration that well up in me. I wanted this for myself, I wanted this because it was meant that I had taken that first step to become a stronger person and be better than Emma. I wanted to this as well, because of what The Man Who Sold The World had said, that I had been thrust into a game and that Oates couldn't even get off the first round. It was obvious that this game was one of murder and violence… _and I couldn't stand for that._  
  
So I would play into this "game" and win. I wouldn't let dad or my house go through danger, that much I could promise myself. I wouldn't rely on the PRT or authorities, at least for now. I would do my own round of investigation first, then contact the PRT so that it doesn't become a waste of time. Yeah, if I could find any clues that the PRT had missed throughout the murders, then I could work with them and catch these guys. It was full of holes, but I could fill them up along the way. Though I don't know how I would feel if they offered me a position as a Ward, I didn't want to deal with more drama, especially hero drama. But I was getting ahead of myself, I needed to focus on the now.  
  
So, how was I supposed to handle this? I could wait in my house for the moment they stepped in and immediately go for the defense, beating the people off and getting information like that. But that required for me to sit idly and wait for things to go down. No, I couldn't let something like that happen. I wanted to make the first move. I wanted to defeat whoever The Man Who Sold The World was and his associates.  
  
But how? I rubbed my chin and hummed.  _I already looked up for information for the familiar deaths and disappearance in the alleyways…_  I had to look for more though. I frowned and nodded, of course. I had already found something that could point me towards the correct direction! The image of the bloodied gold arrow that I had seen in the internet. If I could somehow lock down the address then I could investigate for any missed clues or even talk to someone.  
  
 _Maybe I could even go after the guy who took the picture!_ I felt hopeful, if I could find all the information I needed then I could protect my dad and my home. That's all that mattered now. I looked up at the sky, clenching my hands. I had a strategy ready, all that was left was implementing it. But when? Tomorrow would be the best choice. The sooner I could handle this entire mess the better.  
  
My gaze went back to the floor, eyes narrowing at the very spot where I had awakened to my powers. I wouldn't allow myself to get hurt again, not against these creeps with powers and certainly not against Emma.  _Because I'm not defenseless…I don't need saving, I'll be the one doing it, you'll see..._ I nodded to myself and turned around, ready to head home.  
  
I felt movement to my side and I looked at my power, once more looking at me. I frowned,  _why was it looking at me like that?_  It was a stupid question to think of, I already knew the answer. It, she, was looking at me because she wanted to be acknowledged for what it was. That's right, I couldn't begin my step towards growth if my power didn't have a name to herself.  
  
I started walking out of the alleyway and closed my eyes. The perfect name for my power, for my Stand. It was right there, at the tip of my tongue. I didn't know from where it came, from where this name was echoing in my head. I looked back at her and smiled. Of course. She already told me her name, I just had been far too distracted to remember.  
  
"Let's go! ｢Fortunes Of War｣!"


	7. Stand Stats: Fortunes Of War

  
  
Stand Name:  **Fortunes Of War**  
  
Stand User: Taylor Hebert  
  
Power: E (A) Speed: C Range: C   
Durability: A Precision: B Potential: A  
  
Ability: A defensive Stand that requires high precision and technique from her user. With a range of 2 meters this Stand's purpose is solely made for the protection of her user. The power of this Stand is divided into two forms, the first one is Guard and the second is Released. Guard is an ability that can only be employed by Taylor during battle with her arms. She can dampened the damage of whatever attack are sent her way, reducing it by half!   
  
There's a secondary ability to her Guard, called Perfect Guard. With great timing and precision, should Taylor perform a Perfect Guard then she can fully nullify the attack thrown her way. This ability also carries an extra package in which she can stored the energy whatever she Perfect Guards in her arms, to be used for her Release. Though, Taylor can't keep Perfect Guarding forever as her arms become incredibly heavy the more energy they have in stored to the point where it would become impossible to move them or they might even break.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris Eldritch ran as fast as he could. His legs cramped and burned from the effort, his heart hammered against his ribcage without mercy. His breath came in cold desperate puffs, his lungs burning as they tried to take in air. The clothes he wore were wet and sticky on his skin, making him grimace as he ran down the sidewalk in the moonlit streets.

The middle aged man gasped with each step he took, the desire to scream welling up in him. His knees buckled and he fell down on the dirty sidewalk, his heavy breathing the only sound that could be heard. He tried to crawl away, but his arms felt like lead and he groaned.

He wanted to cry himself dead, he wanted to bawl his eyes out and make all the problems in the world disappear.

"Jess…" The name escaped his lips and his face scrunched up as he let out a wail. He started dragging himself across the floor, tears and snot coming off him without care. He cried as he thought back to his wife, feeling pieces of pebble and garbage dig into his body as he continued forward. "I didn't meant to…!"

His beating heart felt broken and another sob escaped him. As he gasped and moaned, his nose wrinkled as a horrible odor assaulted him. Looking up he saw that he had stopped in front of a pile of garbage mounted up in front of an abandoned store.

Chris found the sight to be appropriate as he got on his knees, stumbling towards it and falling on the bags without a care in the world. He ignored the glass that broke beneath him or the bones that stuck into him or the slime coating his body. He looked up at the night sky and cringed. His left hand was raised up as he stared at the ring on his finger. He clenched his hand into a tight fist, biting his lips hard enough to draw blood and closed his eyes.

He felt his hand drop limply to his side as he continued to stare at the sky. The sound as he sank further into the garbage bags reminded him of earlier in the night, arriving home, hearing the bed squeak and the thumps as it impacted the walls. His heart tightened at the memory, the scent of musk and arousal once more filling his nostril. In defiance he took a deep breath of the garbage around him, filling his nose with the disgust surrounding him and sighing in relief when he burned the memories away. For now, at least.

He curled himself into a ball and sobbed. I didn't mean...I didn't mean...I…! He closed his eyes, taking calming breaths and trying to stop his shaking body. The darkness of his vision calmed him, the sound of the garbage bags behind him made him forget and the stenched of arousal- the darkness turned red as the sound of the bags gave away to the pleasure female moans beyond the door. He snapped his eyes opened and howled.

"It wasn't my fault! You fucking made me do it…! You…! Aah!" He just kept on crying, laying there on the floor.

The sound of footsteps filled his ears and he looked up, seeing three dirty and mean looking men. All of them were disheveled, hairy and wearing baggy clothing. The one in the middle licked his cracked lips and showed off his yellow teeth as he looked at him with a shifty stance. Chris tensed as they stood a few feet away from him, and he nearly gagged at the horrible musk that poured off them. It was even worse than the garbage he was laying on.

"I thin' we foun' som' goods!" The words were slurred and slow, as the three smirked or grinned. They pulled out knives and a crowbar, walking towards him.

Chris's eyes widened, and he pulled back further into the garbage pile. "S-Stay away…!"

"Com' here lil' piggy!" The one with the crowbar snarled as he pulled his arm back, ready to smash it into Chris' head.

"N-No! 「「This Corrosion 」」Act 2!" The scream escaped Chris' lips before he could stop himself. His body was surrounded in purplish energy as a form sprung out from within him and intercepted the blow. The thug blinked as his attack was halted and his crowbar bent.

"W-What…!?"

An emaciated figure held the weapon, slowly rising to its full height of six feet. Chris whimpered as he looked at This Corrosion, the humanoid phantom with a pale lavender face, two small circles for eyes colored a bloody crimson and lips turned down into an open mouthed frown showing cracked teeth. Its body was covered in a porcelain-like material the same color as his face, wrapping around the top of the skull before going down the back of the head, the neck and the spine before wrapping around the waist. The rest of his body was colored in dirty gray white, cracks slowly spreading through his chest and arms.

"KUUUUU!" 「This Corrosion 」groaned out as the arm holding the crowbar cracked further, then broke completely. Like glass, the arm fell to the floor and crimson red mist started to pour out of its body. The mist wrapped itself around the arm of the dirty man-

"Gh-Ghyah!" The scream was guttural as he stepped back and dropped the crowbar. The man looked at his hand, the skin slowly peeling away to reveal red raw meat. Blood started drenching the floor as the dirty skin of his arm was surrounded by the mist and wasted away. The clothes themselves started to fall apart, at a much slower pace than the skin had as the hand of thug was showing bone.

"T-This guy is a cape!" The thug in the middle trembled, falling on his bottom as he watched his companion get eaten away. The other man glared at the fallen Chris and screamed.

"Die! Die!" He charged, scaring Chris as he brought his hands up and was stabbed through his forearm.

"Argh!" Chris howled, whimpering as the knife was ripped out of his flesh and stabbed again into his shoulder. "This Corrosion!"

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" The stabbing thug roared as his face was splattered red. He brought his knife up, looking down at the sobbing Chris who was covered in stab wounds and cuts. "Di-! Ghragh!"

His words were cut off as 「This Corrosion 」enveloped the assailant in mist, making him scream in agony as his body started to be consumed. The middle thug crawled back, looking as his two companion screamed and howl. The first one had already lost all of his skin, his arms being nothing but bones held together by the last flecks of tendons and cloth. His face was red and his eyes were gone, as he screamed and screamed, until even that was taken away as his vocal cords disappeared. The second victim of this attack was underway, already his right eye becoming nothing but red mush and tongue looking as if it had been bitten off.

Chris gasped as he got to his feet, wincing and bending over to stop the pain from all the stabs on his body. He looked at himself, seeing his shirt drenched red. He tried to raise his left arm up, but it barely moved and he whimpered at the sharp pain. He looked at the final thug, who was hyperventilating. He squinted his eyes as he saw the mist closing on him.

"Can you see it…?" Chris asked slowly, "Are you a Stand user too?"

"W-What the fuck are you talking about!?" The dirty man glared at Chris. "You fucking assh-ghragh! No! No! What are you doing to me, let me go!"

Chris didn't answer, as he looked at the final thug be eaten away by 「This Corrosion 」. Chris looked at the skin disappearing, at the blood dripping on the floor. He payed attention as the tendons became undone and as the screams reached a loud crescendo. The earlier smell of musk and sweat tipped in favor of gore as the metallic smell made him almost choke. The loud noises of splattering blood painting the floor further red. The breast shrunk as she screamed, begging at him to stop. He looked at her face, at Jess's horrified and pain filled expression.

Chris ignored the other man that had fallen, tossing and turning in the last dregs of life. He walked over the stained cover, looking at his lovely Jess as her beautiful skin was gone and replaced with meat and red tendons. Her eyes were nothing but empty sockets, her hair shortening until nothing but the scalp of her head was left, revealing bone.

The heart that was supposed to be his, the one he had won over with his charm and gifts stopped and began to disappear under 「This Corrosion 」's powers. With that, Jess stopped moving, her life coming to an end. He fell on his knees-

And laughed.

"...I'm so sorry Jess...I'm so sorry…!" He looked up at the night sky and blinked, frowning for a moment as the smell of gore and garbage assaulted his nose. He stared down at the three bodies surrounding him, letting a shaky breath escape him. "Ah...I...I…"

"Hmm, how bothersome to see you like this. Chris Eldritch."

Chris flinched. Looking to his right he saw a dark figure under the shadows of a building. The dark figure started to approach, and Chris quickly got to his feet. He started to step back as the shadowy figure walked closer to him.

"W-Who are you…!?"

"I? I am no one, just a 「Man Who Sold The World」, there's no need to worry Chris Eldritch. I'm simply curious to see how much you have improved. I wish to see your growth."

"M-My growth…?" Chris frowned, holding his tight chest. He felt short on breath, an ominous feeling pressing down on him. It was too much to bear, he couldn't breathe and his vision was starting to go black. He turned around, he needed to get away. He took the first step and immediately fell, tripping over the dead body of one of the thugs. Falling face first, he screamed at the cold sensation that ran up his head as he scrunched his nose. He held his bleeding nose, whirling around as the footsteps from the shadowy man. He growled.

"「This Corrosion 」"

The Stand turned slowly towards the dark man, the red mist still escaping through his broken arm. "Kuuuu!" The Stand growled and moved forward, launching a punch with its other arm.

"Annoying." The dark man sighed. Blue energy surrounded the man and a figure appeared behind him. He grunted and the figure charged forward, meeting 「This Corrosion 」with a punch of his own. The attacks met and 「This Corrosion 」's arm broke, plumes of red mist escaping and wrapping around the shadowy Stand. The shadowy man flinched as he went stiff.

Chris felt a manic giggle escape him. "I got you…! 「This Corrosion 」's power will eat you alive! I don't want to kill anymore! B-But I won't let you hurt me!"

The shadowy man took a step back, looking at his body as his clothes were being eaten away. "Tsk, indeed, your Stand has evolved...hasn't it Chris Eldritch!?"

He breathed hard as 「This Corrosion 」continued eating away the ominous man. "Act 2...that's what happened...「This Corrosion 」evolved, but I lost control...I can't control it anymore…!"

"I see." Chris eyes widened, looking behind to see the Man in shadows standing there with his hands in his pocket. When did he move!? Chris' mind was going into overdrive as his Stand stayed attacking the previous spot. The Man glared at Chris with venom, an overwhelming pressure stabbing into Chris. "How disappointing...I had expected that you would at least make it up to Act 3…"

"W-Wh-guagh!?" Chris couldn't even get his words out; the air in his lungs were knocked out of his body. Drool and spit flew out of his mouth, as the gloved hand of the Man's Stand buried a fist into his stomach. The Stand disappeared and Chris fell to his knees, then collapsed face first. He was saved from the fate of face planting on the floor once more thanks to the Man, who grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Now, let me see your growth." Chris whimpered, feeling his shirt be ripped opened and roughly held down. He winced as his stab wounds were aggravated by the strong hand holding his sides. He felt rough fingers on his neck, brushing against the 「Mark 」that had appeared there a few weeks ago. He gasped when that very spot was grabbed in a vice grip.

"Ghra-! P-Please...let me go!"

The grip tightened and Chris heard a growl so inhuman and menacing that he felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't dare move, looking pointedly at the floor and gasping at the hold the Man had him in.

"How utterly pathetic Chris Eldritch, you could only rise to the number of 155? I had expected a sinner like yourself would be able to grow beyond this. You even managed to acquire an Act 2...yet you have such a lowly 「Number of the Beast 」... by this point I'm starting to lose hope, I might in fact have to rely on that priest getting here to motivate everyone to commit sins. How annoying." The grip lessened and Chris let out a sigh of relief. "In order to achieve my goals and circumvent the「Heaven」of that fanatical priest, I require for a true sinner to achieve「The Number of the Beast 」. Hrm…"

Chris looked up at the Man standing above him. He could almost see a contemplative look from his darkened face. He knew it would be stupid, he knew that he should've stayed silent. But he had to ask-

"W-Will you let me go?"

"Hm?" The Man looked down at him and frowned. Chris felt his heart drop at the hostility emanating from him. "No, of course not. A murderer like you cannot be allowed to go free."

Chris let out a shaky breath as his vision started to darken. "P-Please…!"

"Oh, you truly are a sinner...but of the most pathetic kind. Begging in such a manner? Isn't that what your wife begged as well? Chris Eldritch?"

Chris couldn't hold it anymore, falling on his back and trying to crawl away as he cried. "Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! 「This Corrosion 」! Come to me, protect me! Kill him! Kill him!"

"Oh? What a distasteful display. But you need not worry Chris Eldritch, for you won't die." At this the begging man stopped crawling, even 「This Corrosion 」stopped its movement. Chris looked back, his eyes hopeful.

"R-Really…?"

The Man stepped forward, the moonlight dispersing the shadows on his aged mouth. He smiled. "Of course, but you will wish for death after I'm done with you."

Chris froze, "Ah…!"

"「The Man Who Sold The World 」!"

Chris Eldritch tried to turn away and run, just like he had been doing all this time. But he couldn't, for he lacked a body.

He couldn't see in the vast blackness that dominated his being.

He had become a void.

He became nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [QUOTE=] And this marks the end of Arc 1, I think I've done enough here to establish the plot and a clear enemy for the future. As well as make the title of the story be relevant!
> 
> As you can see I'll be including some of the suggested Stand's you all have so kindly have taken the time to craft. I was going to use mine, but I would feel like a total asshole if I didn't use them. Especially since a lot of them are incredibly good and creative. I will make a couple of changes here and there to suit them better for either confrontation or for plot reasons but I'll definitely will be using them. So hey, writer and reader interaction here, yay!
> 
> Moving onward, I think I've got a schedule now where I can release the chapters comfortably, which of course I'll try and make them be Friday. Though if anyone wants to suggest a better date to move my scheduling to where it will be more comfortable to read please do so as the more people can enjoy this story the better.[/QUOTE]
> 
> Stand created by GentlemanRogue  
> [QUOTE="GentlemanRogue, post: 57736480, member: 369555"]Stand: 「This Corrosion」(Sisters of Mercy song)  
> Stand User: Possibly a dockworker who lost family to the Merchants. Could also be someone who lost family to Bonesaw.  
> Appearance: Standing at an emaciated six feet tall, This Corrosion features a humanoid body halfway into the fetal position with a pale lavendar face, two small circles for eyes colored a bloody crimson and lips turned down into an open mouthed frown showing cracked teeth. The pale lavendar parts of This Corrosion's body appear to be made of porcelain and cover the face, wrap around the top of the skull before going down the back of the head, the neck and the spine before wrapping around the waist. The rest of This Corrosion's body is an off-white in color, cracked in several places and creaks menacingly. Body appears fragile and floats slowly, as if in pain.  
> Ability: This Corrosion is a mid-range Stand that must stay within eyesight of its User to be effective. This Corrosion's physical body is a very weak shell that once broken, unleashes both its true body and ability - a large cloud of crimson red mist, alive and constantly moving. The mist is a corrosive that eats best through anything organic, although it can eat through non-organic materials just at an absurdly sluggish pace. This Corrosion's mist is incredibly painful, an attack from it being best described as "being eaten by microscopic piranhas; microscopic piranhas made of a burning, stinging acid." Weaknesses include once moving to attack, This Corrosion is weak to strong winds (Stormtiger level, not something you'd feel on the day-to-day) or other sucking forces. This Corrosion is also slow to respond to its Stand User - so if the Stand User is targeted and This Corrosion is in the middle of killing someone? They have five seconds before This Corrosion responds. If This Corrosion is in the middle of eating through something non-organic? They have fifteen seconds before This Corrosion responds.[/QUOTE]


	9. Fortunes Of War: 2.01

**_Chapter being released early due to being busy tomorrow. So like it always happens to all fanfic writers, the schedule has been broken! Though in this case you get the chapter early, so hooray._ **

 

* * *

I rubbed my eyes, letting out a loud and drawn out yawn. My eyes watered a little, rubbing the tears away I cringed as I felt a stinging pain in my eyes. Looking out of the window of my room I groaned at the morning sun.

 

"Damn...I didn't sleep at all…" Another yawn escaped me as I turned towards my computer monitor, and nodded. "Hrm, at least I found it…"

 

I looked at the scribblings in my notebook. I could see how they started written legibly and slowly became drawn out lines. Especially all the grammatical errors, it was slightly embarrassing. But I didn't pay it any more mind as I'd found what I had been looking for: the address the picture had been taken from.

 

It had taken me some time to narrow it down; Finding some alleyway in Brockton Bay was like finding a needle in a haystack. I had to study the image of the blurry man and the golden arrow for hours to try and find anything. I clicked my tongue at the time spent doing this. It was tiring and hellish, all rolled up into one neat ball of pure boredom. My eyebrows slanted down. If this was what real life detectives had to go through when solving cases, then I felt some respect for them.

 

Whatever the case, I'd found my objective. It was in Downtown, two blocks away from Brockton Bay Central Bank. With the location on hand and powers to protect myself during my investigation, all that was left was for me to actually go there.

 

Another yawn escaped me. I blinked, my eyelids feeling heavy.

 

_Can't sleep yet…!_ I stood abruptly and felt my balance giving out slightly. I snapped my hand towards a chair to steady myself. I glared at my legs; I shouldn't be almost falling when I was supposed to defend my home and dad. I stood with shaky legs and shook my head.

 

"Need some tea...or coffee...just something to wake me up…" I grumbled as I moved to exit my room. Heading down, the intoxicating smell of bacon and scrambled eggs had my stomach growling and me cringing. I was hungry and sleepy, what a horrible combination. I made it to the kitchen, seeing dad cooking. "'Morning…"

 

Dad looked at me in surprise, then gave me a little smile. "Morning kid, you look...tired?"

 

I rubbed my nose, sniffing wetly. "I didn't sleep all that well."

 

"Are you okay Taylor?" Dad's worried voice just made me wince. I didn't want him worrying so much about me, I already did that enough with all the things that had been happening.

 

"I'm fine, really dad. Food smells goo," I said quickly as I moved towards the fridge. I could feel my dad's eyes on me, and I ducked into the fridge as I opened the door and looked for the ingredients for my tea. Bringing them out, I walked over to the kettle and started to prepare my drink.

 

I worked in silence, dad going back to cooking after a moment, though I could still feel his gaze on me. I gritted my teeth at dad's constant worry; I really didn't need this right now. What I needed was something to wake me up so I could go out and be the thing that defends my home…I frowned at the familiar thoughts, and shook my head. Just need to wake up, and go there. But then what?

 

That made me stop, blinking as I watched the water boil. I had been so focused on finding the location of that alleyway that I had completely neglected thinking about what to do when I got there. Even knowing where I was heading, I couldn't rush in blind. Maneater had been powerful, but it was simple. The Man Who Sold The World, on the other hand... I didn't even know what the hell he was.

 

But Daryll Oates had said that he had friends, one who was capable of forcing me to become a slave. A shiver ran up my spine and I bit my lip. I didn't know anything more than that, and I didn't even know what other powers they had. Were they like Maneater? Did all of them have something with a short range power?

 

I looked to my side, seeing Fortunes of War floating besides me with her usual stony expression. I could Guard against something that was within my range, even Perfect Guard if I needed it. But I needed quick reaction times for that, so I needed more tea or even coffee at this point just to make sure I didn't end up getting killed.

 

I blinked. Damn, I couldn't even think of a good strategy because of how little details I had. I sighed, looking at my hot steaming tea.  _Do you have something that I could use, tea?_ The drink obviously didn't answer my question and I went to the dining table, sitting down just as dad put my plate down in front of me and went back to his side.

 

I looked at the hot food and started eating slowly, feeling some of the weariness go away slowly with each bite. Drinking also helped. I frowned at the stinging in my eyes and the missing mint in my mouth as I drank.  _Oh, damn it...forgot to brush my teeth...and shower too…_

 

"So Taylor, you know Chris Eldritch?" Dad's voice made me look up at him, raising an eyebrow as I noticed his tentative expression. What was with that?

 

"Huh, no…" Dad smiled at me, though I noticed how brittle it was. I cringed at that, and flinched hard when he looked down at his food. The seconds ticked by and I was starting to feel an uncomfortable itch in the back of my neck. I needed to say something, now. "But...uh, that's a pretty unique name. Who is he?"

 

Dad looked up, eyes a little wide before covering it up as he drank from his coffee mug. I winced at that look. Why did he looked so surprised?

 

"He's a co-worker...or was I guess." I frowned at the tone of dad, looking at him chew his food.

 

"What happened?"

 

"I got a call early in the morning about Eldritch being missing. I got a little worried, but then they told me his wife was found dead and another body was there too."

 

I raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't the other body be this Eldritch guy?"

 

Dad shook his head. "Apparently a neighbor of his saw him running away from the house in a sprint. The entire neighborhood was up when they heard screams coming from the house."

 

I took another sip from my drink. "How bad was it?"

 

Dad shook his head, "It really isn't something I should tell you kid, it was pretty brutal."

 

"Did Eldritch kill them?" The question left my mouth before I could even stop myself. I frowned at my curiosity, while dad looked at me in surprise.

 

"Hmm? What makes you say that?"

 

I pursed my lips. I should really stop this here and now. I needed all the energy I could get for today's investigation. I blinked as I looked up at dad's expectant look. I really couldn't just cut this off when dad was looking at me like that.

 

"Well...there was another body right?" Dad nodded. "So maybe it was a lover? The wife could've been cheating on him and he well, got very angry."

 

Dad snorted. "You wouldn't be wrong, Eldritch had been lamenting things were not going well with his wife."

 

"Hmm…" That was pretty disgusting, killing someone like that out of anger. My lips pulled down as my thoughts went to Emma. Would I do something like that if she crossed a line? Would I use Fortunes of War? I blinked and shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking of her right now.

 

"Hey, Taylor…" I looked up, narrowing my eyes as dad frowned. "Do you really want to know how Eldritch's wife and the other guy looked?"

 

It took me a moment to consider. "Sure…"

 

"Hrm, I just this doesn't give you nightmare kid." I snorted, I already had nightmares with the situation I was stuck in. "From what I heard, there was nothing but blood in the bedroom...and two skeletons."

 

"What?" What the hell did that mean?

 

"Yeah, it's why I'm doubtful if it was Eldritch. From what I knew of the guy, he wasn't a cape. Though he could've been hiding it pretty well for all I know."

 

I hummed at his words, my eyes narrowing. There was nothing but bones left? Did Eldritch have some kind of attack dog, or was he a Stand User. I blinked and shook my head, I couldn't keep doing that. I couldn't attribute every bad thing to Stands. There were capes out there as well and they were capable of doing weird things as well.

 

A groan escaped me as I started playing with the leftover of my breakfast. A line of though filtered in as I thought about Stands and capes. Where did Stands come from? I knew it had something to do with the gold arrow, but I had to wonder what the arrow itself was. Was it some Tinker tech that could make other people have powers? Was it something else? I triggered with Fortunes of War, but what were the differences? I still wondered if other capes had Stands too.

 

But why not mention them? Was it some unspoken rule or something? Were Stands secrets? I looked at dad and knew for a fact that he couldn't see Fortunes Of War, but what if I showed it off to someone like Armsmaster? Or Miss Militia?

 

I ground my teeth and pushed my plate away. "I'm done, let me clean the dishes."

 

I could feel dad's eyes on me. "Alright, okay then."

 

Standing, I walked to the dishwasher and started cleaning.  _Alright, list of things I need to do._

 

First thing was going to the location I had found - it was just a quick trip with the bus, making it a simple objective. Second was looking for any clues, though I doubted I could find anything. The image of the gold arrow was taken months ago, so this wouldn't give any positive results. Which brought me to objective three: find the person who had taken the photo. If I could narrow down the exact spot where the photo had been taken, then I be able to find a couple of clues. Even if the person who took the photo had been, 'taken care of', if I could find some sort of link then it would be fine.

 

I sighed.  _I just hope I can find something..._ I gulped and nearly gagged at how dry my throat felt. This was a possibility I had considered, but now that I was actually going through with this, it made a pit form in stomach. After so many hours of research, just going out there and not finding anything at all had me biting my lips.

 

_God, this is real…_ Cold sweat was rolling down my forehead. My gaze focused on the running water, my right hands tightening on the sponge and the other on the plate. I needed to find something. I really needed to accomplish something here, because if I didn't... I had nothing else to go on. This image was the only lead I had found, and I didn't think I would be patient enough to find another one.

 

A hand gripped my shoulder and I recoiled, looking back at my dad's worried face.

 

"Taylor! Are you okay?"

 

I blinked and nodded. "Y-Yeah, just in deep thought…"

 

Dad frowned. "I knew I shouldn't have told you what happened to Eldritch's wife!"

 

I raised an eyebrow at him. Did he really think I was like that because he mentioned some bones and blood. A snort escaped me, dad was so silly worrying so much about me.

 

"Don't worry, I'm just thinking about...uh, stuff from school," I finished lamely as dad's frown gave way to a more concerned expression.

 

"Is everything okay?"

 

"Yeah, I'm just heading to the library to get some project done." The lie slipped through my teeth with ease. I think I would've stuttered if I hadn't spent the entirety of last night practicing exactly what I would say to dad. Still, I felt my chest tighten at the lie. Dad nodded, smiling and ruffling my hair.

 

That just made me feel even worse…

 

"Okay, need a ride?"

 

I shook my head. "Nah, I can go by myself."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

I nodded, "Yeah dad, seriously I'll be fine."

 

Dad looked like he wanted to say something, but then just stepped back. "Okay, just be careful."

 

"Yeah, don't worry, it's just a visit to the library. Nothing could go wrong there."

 

_Now let's see if tempting fate will help me run into trouble…_


	10. Fortunes Of War: 2.02

I walked down the sidewalk, holding onto my bag and notes. While avoiding the people in the busy street,I looked around, trying to find the address of my goal. Past the sunhat of an overweight tourist, a sign caught my eyes.  _Got it!_

Smiling slightly I pushed past the crowd, stepping into the dark alleyway. I looked around, my nose scrunching up at the greasy trash bags. The alleyway wasn't as spacious as the one in my fight with Daryll Oates, much tighter and narrower, but longer and going to the other side of the block. If I spread my arms to my side, my fingers would brush against the dirty and graffitied walls. Sighing I walked forward, looking around for anything, minding the trash around me and cringing at the horrible smell.

My eyebrows knitted down as I stepped over another bag. "Seriously, what the hell…" I stopped trying to walk over the messy alleyway, brought my bag into my arms and rummaged through it. I pulled out my notebook, opening it on my notes and the image of this very alleyway. Looking at it I hummed.

 _I doubt that I'll find any clues here like this...and am I willing to go through all this trash?_ I blinked as I found an answer quickly. Fortunes Of War appeared beside me, floating and moving towards the trash. Using its left armored arm, it pushed a trash bag harshly and I winced at the greasy stains on my Stand's hand. Horrendously, I could feel it.

I wiped my left hand to get rid of the sensation, but it still was there. I shuddered.  _I do feel everything my Stand feels don't I…?_ Fortunes Of War wiped her hand and continued working, pushing bags while I examined the floor for anything. I shivered a little as I saw all sorts of insects crawling about. Worms, maggots, cockroaches, all feasting on the gooey mess that leaked from the bags.

 _Urgh, I don't know what I would do if someone threw all those things at me...wait, there could be capes that control bugs, right?_ The thought had me cringing so badly that I had to take a step back. I sighed and looked up, seeing the glass windows. I saw movement and-!

Shit, I quickly put my hoodie on, hoping that whoever was up there didn't see me. I stood still for a couple of seconds, then glared at the ground for my hesitation. What exactly was I hoping to acomplish by staying still? I needed to get a move on and keep with my investigations, not this. Still, that was incredibly careless of me, I needed to be more careful. Letting myself get absorbed into my investigation was proving to be a thorn right now, I need to balance myself and keep a watchful eye for anything. I already have a terrifying enemy after me, I don't need more people recognizing my face. I looked back up with narrowed my eyes, taking in the appearance of the windows above. They looked like they were from an apartment. I looked down at the image in my notebook and my eyebrows rose.

 _If I can figure out from which floor this photo was taken, I can find some concrete clues…_ I frowned and looked up once more. Taking into consideration the position I was standing on, I looked around and noted the wall behind me wasn't the same as the photo. Frowning, I looked at the image, noting half of the spider-web like crack that was on the edge of the image. Walking back to the entrance and looking at the walls I blinked as I saw the damaged concrete. It was a few feet above me, high up enough that it would take me jumping to try and touch the edge of the cracks, but not the center of it.

I nodded to myself. I now could orient to the position of where the photo was taken. Looking up I frowned as I took notice of the apartment before me having eight floors. I pursed my lips and glared as I studied the area.

It couldn't be the eighth to the fifth floor, because the angle would be more apparent as it would catch the man with the arrow from head down. That meant that I would have to work with the lower four floors to narrow down my search. I quickly dismissed the first floor as the height wouldn't fit with the photo. Looking up at the second floor, it was quite high, but still not enough for me to consider to be a proper cluer. That left me with the third and fourth floor. Gazing at both floors I tried to imagine myself in them and imagine the angle of looking down. I blinked as my vision split and I looked at myself.

I snapped my head up. "Fortunes…?"

My Stand floated two meters up to the second floor. Still the shared vision and angle my stand was giving me would make this investigation quite much easier. I turned and stared up at the crack, then at the image and back at the apartment floors. The damaged wall was going to be the answer to my current investigation. I nodded, then looked at the bags surrounding me. I grimaced slightly as Fortunes Of War moved down, and pushed the bags all towards me and formed a large pile. Climbing it up, wincing at the disgusting grease, I stood tall and let my Stand move up more. Thanks to my new height, Fortunes was now floating up to the third floor.

I set my mouth in a line and closed my eyes, letting my Stand's vision take center stage and show how things looked from its position. The angle from the third floor would show the assailant with the arrow in a similar position to the image, but it wasn't perfect. I focused on the cracked wall, how would it look?

In the image the spider-web cracks appeared cut off in half, the slant of the camera or phone taking the picture not capturing the wall fully. Fortunes looked at the middle of the crack and saw that it was nearly on the same level as second floor, no, a little higher. Between the second and third floor in fact. Meaning that if the shot had been taken from the third floor, it wouldn't capture the center of the crack. The direction from where the camera would be pointing it would instead take into focus the edges of the damaged wall. But if it was the fourth floor?

 _Got you._  Now I had to narrow down which of those windows the picture had been taken from.

Looking at the very entrance of the alleyway, from where the apartment complex began then towards the middle of the alleyway where the complex ended and another building was. I counted the windows on the fourth floor, twelve windows, meaning that there was probably six apartment rooms within the building. With Fortunes still up, I closed my eyes and willed her to move in the direction of the entrance of the alleyway. I stopped, frowning as the crack in the wall disappeared from my view. I shook my head and had Fortunes Of War back into its prior position, moving her a little deeper into the alleyway-!

"There!" I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing Fortunes of War floating between the seventh and eighth windows of the third floor. I had to guess that it was the fourth apartment room as my gaze focused on the windows of the fourth floor, seeing them covered by a brown and dirtied curtain. I nodded, I had my location, now to head towards it.

My Stand returned to me and I got down from the pile of garbage, grimacing at my sticky and greasy hands. Wiping them slightly on the wall near me I went towards the front of the apartment complex. Opening the door I felt the cool air from inside hit my skin, and shuddered slightly at the quick change of temperature. I walked in, looking at a somewhat run down hall with a desk counter to my left. I noticed no one was sitting behind the counter, so I shrugged and went forward. I found the elevator, looking at the dented and eroded metal doors, and hummed as I pressed the button to call for it. Nothing happened. I frowned when I noticed a sign stating "Out Of Service".

Grumbling I went looking for the stairs. Finding the sign for it beside a beaten door, I opened it and cringed as I was assaulted by the smell of urine. Gritting my teeth I covered my nose and looked at Fortunes Of War.  _You can't protect me from this horrible stench, right?_

My Stand didn't respond and I sighed, stepping up the stairs. After a long excruciating ascent, I reached the fourth floor. Stepping into the floors hall I looked around, seeing the apartment doors. Some had the number of the room, others were missing a number or it had simply fallen off since the door was bare. Still I walked forward, already knowing where I was heading.

Stopping in front of the fourth apartment door, I heard a low sound inside. Closing my eyes, Fortunes Of War once more came out and phased through the door. Using her eyes to see inside, I saw a very overweight man sitting on his sofa and watching the news. He took a drink from his bottle and groaned when he turned it upside down and shook it, he had emptied his drink. Fortunes Of War looked a little further, taking notice of the packs of Fugly's Bob hamburgers and merchandise.

My Stand pulled back into me and I frowned.  _How could anyone like that greasy food so much?_  I ignored my line of thought and knocked on the door, three times. I blinked as I heard some loud shuffling from the other side, a heavy thud and a foul curse. I raised my brow when there was no further sound, only whatever news the man was watching. I knocked again, and this time there were some tentative steps taken towards the door.

A full minute passed before the door was finally opened. The face of a greasy, bearded man peeked out, looking down at me with dark eyes.

"Can I help you…?"

I frowned as I looked at the overweight and hairy man. His shifty eyes, low tone and how he was using the door of his apartment as a shield gave the clear image of his nervousness. It made me stop and consider how I should approach the situation. I gulped loudly, I need some way to get the information I wanted without antagonizing the man in front of me.

 _I guess the best way to go is to be blunt about it…_  I pulled the image of the man with the golden arrow and showed it to the man. "I would like to know if-!"

The man let out a squeak and tried to slam the door. I reacted quickly before the wooden door could fully close. As my left hand stopped it, a red flash pulsed out of my hand as I made a Perfect Guard right on time. I frowned at the man's quick response, he must have been much more nervous than I thought. Still I pushed the door opened, entering just as the man scrambled backwards and fell onto the floor, backing away to the far off wall of the living room. The man wasn't all that far away from me, even as he kept pushing himself against the wall, my Stand could cross the two meters between us from where I was standing.

"P-Please don't kill me!" the man begged, his skin white as he looked at me with wide eyes. He was trembling and sweating profusely as he fell onto his side and crawled towards the sofa, reaching out with his hands underneath the furniture. I looked around at the small apartment, the smell of grease and fast food almost making me gag. No wonder the man looked so overweight, though it wouldn't do me any good to tell him that. Sighing, I turned towards him to calm him down.

"Listen, I-!" I stopped when I found myself staring into the dark barrel of the overweight man's gun.

"Shut up! Don't move!" the man screamed, his weapon shaking as he regarded me with a fearful look. "I won't let you kill me like you killed Steph! So back the fuck away!"

I could only stare at the gun wielding man in disbelief. I tensed, my knees parting as I wonder how the hell things escalated so quickly.

_What the fuck…?_


	11. Fortunes Of War: 2.03

2.03

 

Staring at the barrel of a gun was something that I had always feared in the past. It was not unexpected though, because living in a city like Brockton Bay? It would be moronic not to look over your shoulder just in case some thug was sneaking behind to attack you. 

 

 

But now, as I looked at the shaking black weapon pointing in the direction of my person, I felt no fear. The last few days had taught me a lesson in fearing things more crazy than mundane weapons. Still though, getting shot wouldn’t be in my best interest.

 

 

I need to calm him down…!

 

 

I raised my hands placatingly. “Hey listen, I’m not here to hurt you…!”

 

 

“Stand back! I know...I know what you’re doing here… You’re here to kill me!” The overweight man was shaking, breathing hard and sweating like a fountain. Yet his aim was steady, as if he had been practicing for this very moment. 

 

 

I narrowed my eyes. I can block his bullets if I react fast enough...but I’ll need to set Fortunes Of War in position just in case. Summoning my Stand and placing it in front of me as a shield, I took a step forward. The man was shivering further, his trigger finger tightening.

 

 

“Listen, I’m not here to kill you! I don’t even know who you are. I was here to investigate the murder that happened in the alleyway, that’s all.”

 

 

The man snarled, “And to tie-up any loose ends, right? Just like with Steph!”

 

 

This is getting me nowhere, I’ll have to force the gun out of his hands and question him like that.

 

 

Fortunes still had some energy stored up in its arm, so smacking the gun out of this guy’s hands would be easy. My Stand floated beside the man as I stepped within range of him. Fortunes Of War released the stored up energy, blasting with the force of a punch from an experienced boxer. The man’s gun wielding hands were smacked and the weapon went clattering onto the floor as he gasped and fell on his back. He looked up at me in complete fear, his eyes going for the discarded pistol. He looked as if he was ready to jump back for his weapon, but I moved faster. Reaching it, I stomped on the gun and looked at the fallen man.

 

 

With gritted teeth I glared. “Can you stop and listen to me? I am not here to kill you!”

 

 

The man shook as he stared up at me and I glared down at him. The silence began to drag on. My patience started to thin and I clenched my hands tightly. His tensed body slackened  slightly as he kept his eyes on me.

 

 

“Then...why are you here?”

 

 

I sighed, crossing my arms. “I already told you. I’m here to investigate the gold arrow murder.”

 

 

“That...thing…” The man looked troubled and I raised an eyebrow as I watched his face pale. He looked back at me and narrowed his eyes. “Why do you want to know?”

 

 

I bit my lip, rubbing my chin and looking at the man. I wasn’t comfortable talking about what happened that day, but it would be dumb for me not to talk about what happened to someone who seems to know about the arrow, and is acting so afraid. I nodded. Squaring my shoulders, I looked at him with careful attention.

 

 

“I...got attacked by someone using the arrow in that photo you took.”

 

 

The overweight man’s eyes went wide. “What…? You got assaulted by...one of them? How are you still alive?”

 

 

“I don’t know, I got lucky I guess.”

 

 

“Lucky...huh. Humph, I would say you got more than lucky.” 

 

 

I narrowed my eyes. “So you finally believe me? You aren’t going to freak out again?”

 

 

“No…” He gestured towards the gun under my heel. “I felt it, you have powers. That was how you took my gun away, and if you could do that… then you could’ve killed me as well. But you didn’t, so I guess I can hear you out without freaking out.”

 

 

I nodded. “You kept going over someone named Ste-”

 

 

“Please stop, I’m willing to hear you out. But if you keep talking about that then I’ll really freak the fuck out. So leave it.” He glared at me, then flinched and looked away with a shaky breath. He still looked nervous at my presence, so I backed off a little.

 

 

Biting the inside of my cheeks, I nodded. Though I really didn’t need much confirmation as to what may have happened to this Steph person. His reactions and words were enough to clue me in as to her fate. It also piled in more and more facts as to what kind of people I was dealing with.

 

 

“Okay, I’ll drop that issue. So instead I’ll ask for the thing I came here in the first place. What can you tell me about the arrow?”

 

 

The man got to his feet and I tensed when he looked at me. “I don’t know much, but if a cape is willing to handle this case after it being ignored by the PRT… then I’ll take all the help I can get. What’s your name, miss?”

 

 

I bit my lip, I didn’t want to share anymore of my personal life with anyone. Fuck it, I’ll take the risk, I’ll fight if this guy isn’t trustworthy at all. “My name Taylor Hebert.”

 

 

“Um? I thought you were going to tell me a cape name.”

 

 

My nails stabbed into the palm of my hands. Stupid, goddamn it, why didn’t I think that! “Yeah, I haven’t come up with one. What’s your name?”

 

 

“Bob, uh, you may know me better as the owner of Fugly Bob’s.”

 

 

I felt my eyebrows rise up. “What? Really?”

 

 

“Yes, and this whole deal isn’t good for business. I haven’t been coming out of my apartment because of my fear of getting killed! Fuck! When you came I swore I got a heart attack!”

 

 

Considering all the greasy burger papers sprawled through the floor and the smell of the food, it was a miracle that the heart attack hadn’t come earlier. Especially since this was Fugly Bob burgers this guy had been eating the whole time. I coughed into my fist and nodded.

 

 

“Yeah, I just need this information so I can stop this guy.”

 

 

Bob looked at me and rubbed his chin. “I am willing to give you the information, but I need a favor.”

 

 

I glared at Bob, and the man squeaked at my look. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

 

“Hey, you come to my home from out of nowhere and expect me to help you just like that? Sure, maybe you don't want to kill me, but that doesn't mean I trust you for everything else. I don't know your motives at all. So I want to see if I can depend on you…”

 

 

Fuck, of course this would happen. I clicked my tongue as I stared at the nervous Bob. I didn’t want to do any favors to some unknown guy I myself didn’t trust either. Maybe I could force the information out of him, I had my Stand with me after all. Fortunes Of War appeared beside me and for once, I felt like I had all the power in the world. For once I am in control. I could show him I wasn’t fucking around, that I didn’t want my time wasted. He was powerless before me and I didn’t have to play by his rules.

 

 

Dad and my home both are at risk, and this asshole wants me to do him a favor? Fuck him.

 

 

“Why? Just give me the information I want and I’ll take care of the problem we both seem to have!”

 

 

Bob took a step back. “I…”

 

 

“Why are you wasting time here? I’ve got enough things to handle and you’re throwing this at me now?”

 

 

“Y-You were the one who came to me and—!”

 

 

I growled as my patience ran out. “I came looking for clues, clues that you seem to have. So stop fucking with me and give me whatever you have! If you don’t have anything then—!”

 

 

I stopped when I saw the heavy breathing the man before me was doing. He looked like he would pass out at any moment, his pale sweaty face making his skin shine in the darkened room. Taking a step back I frowned as I took in the effect I had on the man before me. 

 

 

Bob was shivering and sweating, his eyes couldn’t even lock gaze with mine. That expression reminded me of something close to home. I grit my teeth and looked away. My face heated up slightly as shame filled me, and for once it didn’t come from the jeering words of Emma. It felt worse than anything the bad drama that school could bring up. This sucks.

 

 

“I-I...p-please don’t hurt me…”

 

 

That just made it worse. Sighing, I glared at the floor heatedly, then forced myself to relax. I sure hope I’m not starting to get a temper like dad. 

 

 

“Listen, just calm down. I’m… sorry I lost my temper.” Looking at the man, there was no change in his terrified stance. I had to work back up to gain some semblance of civility between us. But how? I thought back to the past few minutes and let a frustrated breath escaped me. “I didn’t mean to scare you, okay? You lost someone… well I’m about to lose someone because of these people. So I haven’t been thinking right, I’m worried that they’ll hurt my family.”

 

 

“...” Bob finally looked up at me. He was still pale and sweating, but he finally met my gaze with something other than fear. I pushed on with the advantage I forged.

 

 

“They know where my house is, they know my family. I can’t let them hurt either. So please, I really need the clues here to keep them safe.”

 

 

Bob sighed and nodded. “I...I don’t exactly trust you…”

 

 

I felt a spark of annoyance at the words. “But—!”

 

 

“But!” His voice turned louder as looked at me with a shaky gaze. “But if you do me this favor, you’ll be helping me and yourself.”

 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

Bob leaned against the wall behind and chew on his lower lip. “Inside my restaurant, there’s a laptop with some detailed information about these guys. Identities, locations...all of that.  Though it might be slightly out of date by a few weeks. But it is something.”

 

 

I stared at the man with wide eyes. “How did you get all of that!?”

 

 

The restaurant owner looked off to the side with a grimace. “I didn’t…”

 

 

Frowning at his I crossed my arms, but then… “Wait, the one who got all that information was—!”

 

 

“Can you retrieve the laptop?”

 

 

His curt interruption made me chew on the inside of my cheeks, then I nodded. “I can do that. But, how do you know that they haven’t stolen it too?”

 

 

“The laptop is inside a case underneath the greasy stove, I doubt they would’ve searched there. Especially since, uh, it’s stuck there.” I gagged a little at the description. “And when those bastards came for the one who worked hard to uncover their crimes, they did destroy a laptop… but it was a backup one with the same information just in case. To confuse them… I thought it would’ve been enough, but they still killed her…”

 

 

I nodded. “Is there anything else I should know about before I go there?”

 

 

“Hrm, before… all of this. The people using that arrow to kill people were talking with a villain, though I don’t know who. So my warning to you is to not be surprised if my store is being watched over by those crooks… I hope you’re lucky enough to go there on one of those days when the block where the restaurant is will be relatively empty. Though I doubt it, not with the enforcers roaming the area and keeping things ‘safe’.”

 

 

“I thought the enforcers keep the market crime free.”

 

 

Bob snorted and shook his head as he looked at me. “Those fuckers are bought...they got their equipment from some villain in the city. Maybe the Empire 88 or Coil or I don’t know. Just pray it isn’t the fucking nazis, then you’ll have to deal with a lot of capes and I’ll lose my chance to bring justice...to…”

 

 

I nodded and started to leave, but stopped by the door to give the man one final look. “If this is a set up, I’ll find you.”

 

 

He gulped and nodded. I walked out of his apartment, closed the door and stood in the hallway. I gulped, looking at my sneakers. 

 

 

I got a lead, but I was still lost and didn’t know how to use this new bit of info. I had shown a lot of bravado and confidence as to what I could do, but I was about to step right into the unknown. No time to start lamenting things now, whether I do this or not doesn’t matter. I’m already knee deep into things. Squaring my shoulders and fixing my hoodie to obscure my face, I began to make my way towards Fugly Bob’s.

 

  
  
  



	12. Fortunes Of War: 2.04

2.04

 

Lord Street Market was lively as always, especially on a weekend. Walking amongst the crowd of hurrying adults, flirting couples and obnoxious teenage groups was a pain. I looked around for my objective, but caught sight of a girl with red hair, which made me stop and nearly curse out loud. Fucking Emma is here! I looked for the cliques of girls around the redhead, but didn’t see the other two. The redhead turned and walked into one of the stores, giving me a good glimpse of her face.

 

 

I sighed in relief when I saw it wasn’t her. I pushed my hands into my hoodie pockets and groaned, walking forward once more. I’m way too tense if I’m getting worried about bullies now. Shaking my head I looked up at the darkening sky.

 

 

I’ve been out for almost the entire day, and I should be heading back home soon. Dad would worry if I didn’t get back, even if he wouldn’t scold me or say anything. I didn’t want to abuse dad’s laxness too much.

 

 

Hurrying my steps I saw Fugly Bob’s come into view. It was overlooking the beach, the last rays of the light of day illuminating the front of the restaurant. Still, the inside was incredibly dark. It looked shabby and slightly dirty. It really did give the impression of the food-joint being abandoned, the restaurant may be closed, but its chef sure is still happily cooking back at home. All that greasy, heart-wrecking junk. I stopped in front of the restaurant and leaned forward, looking inside.

 

 

I had eaten here a few times in the past, heavy emphasis on the few. The specialty of this restaurant had the ability to kill, of that I was more than sure. Especially after entering Bob’s apartment; it really did give off the image of a guy who poured grease. Shaking my head I focused on the task at hand. No time to waste. I peeked inside, seeing the dark restaurant and it was just as I remembered. Greasy, with a homey feel to it so you would eat to your heart's content.

 

 

I focused on the back, where the bar was. Through there I could enter the kitchen and find my target—

 

 

“Hey!” I flinched away from the window and turned to look at an armed enforcer. He had a grave expression, bearded face and sunglasses, the black bulletproof vest and gun holsters around his legs making him appear bigger and more intimidating. “That restaurant is closed, so move along.”

 

 

“I was just—!”

 

 

“Miss, the owner has specifically requested that we keep his business safe, so stand back and continue shopping. Otherwise we will have to remove you from the vicinity.”

 

 

I had to hold my tongue that I was here because of the owner. Well, the guy who claim to be the owner anyway. Time away from strenuous situations could make one think more clearly. But still I frowned; why were the enforcers so touchy about this place? My stomach turned as I looked at the man. Could this guy and other enforcers be under the employ of The Man Who Sold The World? A cold chill went down my spine and I nodded. The man continued looking at me, so I turned and walked away.

 

 

Fuck. This made things oh so much more fucking complicated. I looked around and saw one, three, nine, fuck it, dozens of enforces all standing guard. And that wasn’t even including the others around the market. It was quite obvious why the Market and Boardwalk were both crime free. These guys were the ones keeping the peace and I wanted to disrupt that.

 

 

Not like I had a choice, especially if they were working with The Man Who Sold The World. I bit my lip and groaned. I was becoming way too paranoid, I could admit that. Everywhere I looked, I couldn’t help but connect something to that Man. Everyone felt like my enemy and it sucked, because it made me feel so fucking alone. But I needed to keep dad and my home protected, so it would be worth it.

 

 

Still I had to start from somewhere with getting allies, and Bob looked like someone I could probably use. So I couldn’t let this issue with the enforcers become a setback. There was a laptop that needed finding and I would get it. If it shed some light on who my enemies were then I would fight tooth and nail against everyone. Fixing my hoodie, I looked around and walked around to the back of the Fugly Bob’s restaurant.

 

 

A sigh escaped me. There wasn’t anyone here. Good. I was obscured in darkness, the cool winds of the incoming night and the sound of crashing waves accompanying me. With the restaurant closed and unoccupied, there was no one to turn on the back lights, serving me perfectly. Pressing my hand against the wall and letting it slide, I winced as I felt the grime and coarseness of the walls, worn down by years of sea spray. Stopping as I felt the back door, I went for the knob and turned it.

 

 

Closed, of course. Biting my lips I cursed myself for not asking Bob for the key to his restaurant. It would’ve also helped confirm his claim of being the owner. But it was too late for regrets, all that was left was to move forward. Fortunes appeared beside me. I looked at her and frowned as I realized how light my arms felt. Out of power.

 

 

I would need to guard against something and quick; I didn’t want the enforcers catching me in the act. Rummaging through my hoodie pockets turned up nothing, I went for my jeans, feeling a few quarters alongside the dollars I had on me. Pulling the coin out I pursed my lip. I better have a good aim and catch this thing. Crawling and looking for a quarter would definitely be embarrassing.

 

 

Flicking the coin up, I kept a careful eye on the small shine and immediately put the back of my right hand to “defend” against it. The arm came too quickly and it wasn't a Perfect Guard, and a second try failed as I missed my timing again. Working in the dark is more difficult than how it is in the movies. It took a couple more tries before I got a Perfect Guard. I frowned. It still wasn’t enough power. I did it a couple of more times, and five minutes later I had stored enough energy.

 

 

Fortunes Of War moved quickly, putting her left hand on the door. “Go!” There was a loud noise as the door’s lockset broke and slammed against the wall. I let out a curse as I heard something from the crowd. Whatever it was, I decided to let my paranoia fuel me as I moved inside the opened restaurant. I let out another curse; it was dark and I couldn’t see anything. I didn’t have any light source so I had to do this the hard way.

 

 

Stumbling through the dark and pressing against the walls I moved as quickly as I could. I felt a door, pushed it open and found a pitch black small room. Waving my hands to feel everything in front I winced when I felt the familiar shape of a toilet. Pulling back I continued moving, turning a corner and looking at the illuminated windows of the front of the restaurant.

 

 

“Fuck!” A crowd was starting to form and the enforcer who had told me off was speaking through his radio. I heard footsteps coming from the back. I had to move quickly. Recognizing that to the bar was to my left, I jumped over it. Landing on my knees I heard noise from the crowd and hurried steps from the back. Crouch-running now, with my heart hammering against my chest I entered into the kitchen. It was just as dark as the bathroom.

 

 

“Who’s there!”

 

 

“Come out with your hands up!”

 

 

The security would find me in seconds. I moved forward as I raised my shirt over the lower side of my face. I needed to find that stove. My breath came out haggard, and despite the cold I was sweating. Stumbling in the dark with the noise of the security guards getting closer had me almost screaming—wait, my hand felt around a shape, and I knelt down as I realized that it was the stove.

 

 

The floor was dirty and sticky, but I didn’t care as I reached underneath the stove. It was grimy, and I felt hardened grease getting between my nails, and my jacket was almost glued into the gelatinous waste. I was nearly gagging, tears in my eyes in disgust, and at the fact that I actually ate here. It was horrible, but I didn’t complain as my fingers brushed against something.

 

 

A case…! Bob wasn’t lying then, it was really here! I stretched my hand more, but I could only brush against the handle. I growled; Fortunes cane out and with her extended reach she grabbed the suitcase. I pulled out with some difficulty and had my Stand do the same. Fortunes Of War had to rip the suitcase out, the sticky grease almost acting like a super glue. The case scraped against the floor just as the kitchen door was ripped opened.

 

 

“Hands up!”

 

 

I looked back to see two enforcers with their handguns in one hand and flashlights in the other, pointing around the room. The light passed over me, and my heart stopped as the two focused on me.

 

 

“Stay still!” one of them said as they approached me, the light getting more intense as the flashlight got closer to my face. My heart was hammering against my chest as I saw the armed man reach for me. I can’t get caught, I can’t get caught! By pure instinct, the arm holding the suitcase moved and hit the enforcer right on the knee. “Fuck!”

 

 

He buckled, and I rolled out the way and let myself be cover in the darkness. A curse came from the other enforcer, the weapon moving and being trained on me as I got to my knee and looked up, feeling cold as I watched the gun point right at my head.

 

 

Wasn’t I in a similar situation not a few hours ago? I heard a click and tensed up, Fortunes Of War appeared beside me. My eyesight became sharper, the light from the flashlight blinding me was pushed away and I saw the black bulletproof vest on the enforcer. I saw his sneer, his muscles tensing up and his trigger finger moved. My right arm rose up—

 

 

BANG!

 

 

A red flash formed around my and I lunged forward with my arm in front of me. The man recoiled, then shot at me three times. The first bullet that hit my arm had me gasping and my feet tangled up, but I didn’t fall forward as the next two bullets hit me and sent me stumbling back. I bared my teeth, feeling the stinging pain.

 

 

It was so much different than with Daryll Oates. His Maneater could deliver powerful blows that could break walls with enough force. But these bullets hit hard and were precise on where they inflicted damage. And they also stung. I was breathing hard and my arm felt almost numb. Fuck, I can’t already be throwing the towel here… I looked at the two Enforcers, the one who shot me approached me slowly.

 

 

“Target down, Grits confirm kill.”

 

 

“Fucking son of a bitch.” The one I hit with the case snarled and was on me. He grabbed the arm I was using to hold the case,  then suddenly pulled his gun and aimed it at my face. “Still alive, better up—!”

 

 

“Go!”

 

 

Fortunes Of War unleashed the stored up energy against the enforcer’s chest from my early Perfect Guard and sent the enforcer stumbling back with a strangled cry. His companion aimed at me, but I wasn’t going to let him shoot me again. I was at my strongest when I could use both arms and I could perform a Perfect Guard, but that would be difficult in my state. My right arm throbbing and the left holding onto something important, I would have to improvise.

 

 

Moving alongside the enforcer I had sent back, I snarled as I jumped and tried to pass between the armed guard’s leg. It didn’t work as he didn’t have them spread out enough for me to pull that maneuver, and as he aimed down I pulled my free arm over my head.

 

 

BANG! BANG!

 

 

I let out a strangled cry, and using that very same pain, I swung the suitcase using every bit of strength in me and hit him on his weakest point. A gurgling scream escaped the man as he bent over, and I took the opening to crawl around his legs and stand up. I began running, ramming against the kitchen door and stepping onto the bar—

 

 

“Fuc—!” I saw a shoulder that nearly slammed against my forehead, but fortunately I crouched low and took to my left. I stopped when I saw another enforcer reach out for me, then turned and jumped over the bar counter, toppling some bottles with my actions. I crashed against one of the dinner tables, and the air was knocked out of my lungs as the table broke underneath me. Wincing and struggling to get to my feet, I heard multiple clicks and turned to see three enforcers looking at me with guns trained on me. I breathed hard as they kept their eyes on me, then the one in the middle broke contact and knelt down the floor, picking up the laptop.

 

 

I froze quickly, looking down at the opened suitcase, I cursed and gazed back at the enforcer with the laptop in his hands. His eyes were me the entire time, another of his compatriots peered at the laptop.

 

 

“Creep, is that—!?”

 

 

“Shut up Fang.” Creep’s voice was harsh and cold as he stood up, eyes locked with mine. I ground my teeth. These guys didn't have that much of distinguishing looks, but Creep made me shiver. Even in the dark his eyes looked almost like steel. “A thief coming here and taking a laptop. A laptop inside the restaurant of Fugly’s Bob. Thief, did you know that fat, worthless man was friends with Stefanie Scott? So what are the chances that this laptop belonged to her too?”

 

 

“...” Fortunes Of War appeared. I need that laptop, now.

 

 

Creep tilted his head and nodded. “I see, you too.”

 

 

I blinked. “Me too what?”

 

 

Creep glowed purple, glaring at me as a record player stylus appeared on his left bicep, wrapping around it like an armband, with the stylus traveling down his arm like blade. The needle like head sat between his first and second knuckle. It extended as he pointed at me and snarled.

 

 

“Stand User.”


End file.
